New at Hogwarts
by catgirl-89
Summary: What happens when you leave your home, friends and family to do what you've always wanted: learn magic? You get exciting adventures, drama, and why not . . .love?SSxOC
1. Schoolbreak

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the Hogwarts' stuff as well as some of the character appearing here. The rest is mine!

**A/N:** Well, after reading a lot of fanfic on this site (and I mean A LOT!) I finally decided to get all the ideas out my head and into the pc! . . .Read at your own risk though, because I can't assure you it won't be bad !

This and the folowing chapter have been re-written so I hope they're better now

-. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

New at Hogwarts

**Chapter 1 **

**School-break**

The bell rang. It was a surprisingly hot day for the time of the year but that didn't seem to bother the students, who left their classes as soon as they heard the awaited ring of the bell.Well, all except four girls, all dressed with the same green and blue uniform.

"Happy holidays every one!" Mrs. Reny said with enthusiasm, getting almost no answer except for a few mumbles and a very cheery "Happy holidays Mrs. Renty" coming from Samy, Joana and Eliza and then, she was gone, just like the rest.

"What are you doing tomorrow Samy?" Eliza asked her dark haired friend.

"Nothing, I guess.Why d'you ask?"

"Well, Joana" she pointed to the girl putting away her things behind her "and I thought we could go buy Alex's present since we have nothing else to do and her birthday is next week" Eliza explained.

Samy looked at her friends and made a gesture telling them to shut up.

"Don't speak so loud, she might hear us and then our surprise would be ruined!".

Samy was always a bit paranoic about things but she was also right. Alexandra Levingston might be a clumsy, quiet and unaware-of-her-sorroundings girl but she was also exceptionally clever and intuitive, appart from having a good hearing. She smiled at her friend's attempts to get her a suprise birthday present. Well, she could alwas pretend she hadn't heard a thing . . .which was what she did on most occasion, just to be on the safe side.

Just then something, well actually someone caught her eye.

'Hmm . . .I wonder what he wants now. Probably needs to ask Samy what there is for homework. Uh... nu-uh, he's coming this way so he must want my homework. I just don't understand what's wrong with teachers, I mean, there are only two days left of classes until September school-break and they give us homework! Man, that's MEAN'

A tall, blond boy approached her. Alexandra just smiled kindly (and fakely). She sighed.

"Alexandra, do you know where I can find Joana?" Joseph asked Alex, whose smile crumbled to the floor as her honey-coloured eyes became a bit colder.

'Oh, that' she thought and smiled sourly 'of course'. "She's at the lockers" Alex replied, supressing a wave of dissapointment. It was always the same. Why did she have to get all worked-up about him when she knew he didn't feel a thing for her . . . that or 'he's got a terrible shyness problem . . .yeah, right! And I'm about to become the first sixteen-year-old president!'

-. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Back at her house, Alex's mind came wandering back to Joseph. 'Why do I always have to fall for the ones that will only use me (ha-ha, they can try!), ignore me (like I care!) or humilliate me (I have no comeback to that )? And why do I keep talking to myself with this other voice in my head? (Dunno) . . .Okay, I, as the ruler in this body, proclaim that I am oficially insane.'

Alex's ramblings were brought to an end when Mrs. Levington called her from the kitchen.

" Aleeeeex! Dinner's ready!"

" Coming mum!" and with that, she dissapeared downstairs into the kitchen, where her meal sat waiting for her. 'Just two more days and it'll be school-break for me' She thought happily as she toyed around with her steak.

What she didn't know, was that her school-break would deffinitely not be what she had imagined it to be. Far from her home, an old man with long white silvery hair and matching beard sat behind his desk and watched her from his castle hidden somewhere in England. Oh, he had different plans for her all right! . . .

-. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Alexandra awoke the next morning with a feeling too well known to her

"Muuuuum! I'm hungry!" She yelled from her bed, though it hadn't been necessary. Her mother was already climbing up the stairs to her room.

"I see you're awake, Alexandra. Then you can go make breakfast yourself- That's what I gave you two hands for, actually" Mrs. Anna Levington jokingly told her daughter.

"Geez, mum! Go on spoiling me like this and I'll grow roots!". Sarcasm. It was always like that between her mum and herself.

"All right, all right! I'll bring you breakfast to bed! What do you want to eat?"

"How about . . . _baconandeggs_?" She asked fast, big puppy eyes matching her huge cat-grin

Anna let out a sigh."Ah, I should have seen that one coming!" and with that, she left for the kitchen, to get her daughter's breakfast.

As she waited for her mother to bring her breakfast Alex slowly got dressed, her dark brown hair, a complete mess from having slept with her hair wet. 'Damn! Where did I put those socks? Oh, sooocks . . . Ah! Here you are!' She tugged hard on the sock that was trapped under one of her bed's leg and with a loud thump . . .

'Ouchie, that hurt!'.

Alex was lying flat on her bottom. 'Why, why do these things happen to me?' Grabbing on to the desk for support, Alex got to her feet again. "AHHHHHHHH!" Lucky she did so - She got up just in time to see a large barn owl sweep through her open window to land softly on her bed..

The owl stood still, a roll of partchment hanging from its outstretched leg. Alex was trembling in the middle of her room. She carefully got near the owl and very, very slowly took the parchment with shaking hands. . .

**To be continued . . .**

Review . . . .please? (Huge puppy eyes) please? (Now REALLY huge puppy eyes) pleasepleaseplease? C'mon I know you want to!

**Catgirl89**


	2. Witchcraft yeah, right!

**Disclaimer:** The usual: J.k. Rowling owns everything but the original characters (those are mine!).

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I mentioned it before but Alex lives in Argentina (countru in South America, in case you didn't know) with her brother, mom and dad. Well, that's all. Enjoy!

-. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

New at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Witchcraft . . .yeah, right!

'**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_SupremeMugeump, International Confed. of Wizrds)_

Dear Miss Levingston,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment.

An owl will be sent to you in one week's time for your response.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**,

_Deputy Headmistress'_

Alex stared dumbfoundedly at the letter in her hands 'What kind of joke is this?'. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, humming a soft tone, while the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs been cooked filled her room 'It must be a dream!. . .but the smell and the sound . . .no, maybe the bird escaped from a circus nearby' she thought desperately, even though she knew there were no circuses or similar in the sorroundings.

Alex could hear her mother's footsteps approaching her room.

"Muuuuuuuuuum!" she yelled at the top of her lungs 'Just to be sure she hears me . . .'

Her mother came rushing through the door and almost knocked over the book case with the breakfast tray. "What's wrong, dear? Is everything all right?"

"Mum, do you know any Minerva McGonagall from some Hogg-_something_ school?" Alex earlier reaction to the letter was reduced to nothing compared to Mrs. Levingston's. She went as white as chalk and covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"Robert! Robert!" she shrieked. Alex's dad, Robert Levingston, a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes entered Alex's bedroom with a sleepy face.

"Dad, do you know Minerva McGona-"Alex started but wad interrupted by her mother. "Look at this, Robert!" she cried, shoving the parchment right under his nose. Robert stretched the yellowish letter and read it without saying a word. Finally, he came to a stop and lowered the letter to meet his wife's gaze. 'Oh, I love it when they ignore me!' Alex thought sarcastically. "How can this be?" Robert Levingston asked Anna with puzzlement "I thought that when we left . . ."

Anna's tone was colder when she replied "I have no idea dear, but I think we should continue this downstairs, don't you think?".

'Oh, no you don't!' Alex wasn't about to let her parents get away without an answer. "Hey! What about me?" she yelled after her parents.

"Get dressed. You're gonna be late for school. _Again_" Was her mother's reply. Her father, however looked at Anna, then back at Alex and said "Get dressed and come downstairs. We'll discuss this while we eat breakfast" He finished after a glance at his wife, who stood with her lips pressed tightly. Both parents went downstairs and ten minutes later, Alex went downstairs to join them.

Mr. And Mrs. Levingston's voices could be heard from the hall

". . .Listen, Ann, I just think she desserves to know. . ."

"But we swore we'd never let her into that world. It's _ dangerous!"_

"It _was_ . . .about twelve years ago! For God's sake, Anna! He's dead! Voldemort is dead and he's not coming back!"

"You don't know that" came the silent response

"Yes, but even if he were to come back, I think we should be there, to fight him. I believe we made a terrible mistake by leaving everyone to fight on their own." Just then, Alex decided to go into the kitchen 'Better ask them what they're talking about rather than staying here with my doubts'.

"Um, dad? . . .Who's Voldemort?" What followed this was a long silence only broken when Anna snapped out of her horror. "_DON'T SAY HIS NAME!_" she shrieked.

"Now, now dear! You should calm down." Robert adressed his wife. "Let's have a seat and enjoy our meal while we talk about it"

More arguing came after this until the three of them were settled down, each at a side of the square kitchen table.

"So" Alex began, looking at her parents "What IS all this about. I mean . . .magic? I-"

"Alex,-" her dad interrupted her "-as you know, you, your mother and I moved from England when you were almost two years old"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me or magic or Vol-"

"Alex, please don't interrupt me. I'll answer your questions when I get to the end"

'Geez, teacher much?' "ok dad"

"Well, as I was saying, long before you were born, a dark wizard known by the name of Lord Voldemort gained power. He hated everyone who wasn't a pure blood, that is to say wizards who came from _muggle_ families." " People who don't have magic running in their veins" he added seeing the blank look on his daughter's face.

"Oh, so he was a racist?" Alex asked disgustedly.

"Yes, Alex, he_ was _a racist. But don't interrupt me!" Robert was getting more and more annoyed by the second. "hem-hem . . .now, during those times, an order was formed to fight against Voldemort and thus, save lives. In charge of this order, the Order of the Phoenix, was the greatest wizard of the time and the only wizard that Voldemort feared: Albus Dumbledore. He-"

"Hey, that's the guy who's in charge of that Hoggy something school! . . .Um, sorry dad I promise I won't do it again" Alex knew from her father's face he wouldn't go on telling her what had happened. Luckily for her, Anna spoke up.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll go on from here and _yes, Alex_, you can ask your questions whenever you want. Your father and I were part of the Order of the Phoenix . We both had jobs in the ministry of magic, I worked in the department encharged of controlling the floo network. That's a wizard's transport, never mind now, I'll explain it later to you. Robert worked in the department encharged of relationships between muggles and wizards."

'Ok, I've reached critical mass capacity' Alex's mind was swirling with all this new information. "Ok, Ok, stop!"she said holding up a hand.

"Yes Alex?"

"You actually _know_ this Dumbledore guy?" asked Alex with disbelief

"Of course we do! Everyone knows Dumbledore"

"Oh, Ok then. So why did we leave England if it wasn't because of a job offer?"

"I was getting to that, Alex" her mother said a little less than annoyed but her expression softened immediately when she began talking again. "The Order was ahead of You-know-who and-"

"Who?"

"Who what, Alex?" Anna asked impatienyly

"You know who!" Alex exclaimed

"No, I don't Alex and if you don't stop being annoying you can forget about the wizarding world!"

"Um, dear?" Robert ventured shyly "I think Alex didn't get the You-know-who part" Turning to Alex he said "People in the wizarding name call Voldemort You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named"

"Oh! Now I understand!" 'These people must be quite mad' Alex thought to herself.

"Alex, you don't understand the horror of returning from work one night to find your family dead" Mrs. Levingston went on. "That's why we left. We were afraid he'd come for us"

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**To be continued . . .**

If you find any mistakes, please tell me. Oh, and review, please! . . .Just to make my day ; )

Flames will be ignored. . .hmm, now that I think about it, send them! They'll be fun to read.

Catgirl89


	3. Surprise, You're a witch!

**Disclaimer: **The usual: J.K. Rowling owns everything except for the Levingstons and their history, those are mine.

**A/N:** I don't know how many people are reading this since I only got 1 review, so I'm going to continue my story but I'll update randomly, that is to say whenever I feel like doing so. . .well, at least until I get some more reviews. You can just write 'I like it' or 'go on' but pleeeease, review!.

**Special thanks to **anyone reviewing this chapter.

Ok, now on to the story!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'**New at Hogwarts'**

**Chapter 3**

Surprise, You're a witch!

Two days had passed since the arrival of the owl and the avalanche of revelations that had preceeded it. Now, Alex found herself wanting nothing more than to go back in time to the day before it all happened. 'How ironic' she thought 'One moment I'm looking forward to the school-break and the next I'm wishing to go back to school'.

Alex had given 'this Hogwarts thing' a lot of thought, it was all she could think about. Did she really want to leave her school, her friends, her home . . .well, _everything_ just to go and learn magic at that school in England? 'Hell, I don't even know where the school is.'She found herself thinking one morning 'I mean, it's in England but appart from that . . .'. It was true. She didn't know a single thing about this school and from what her parents had told her after recovering from the initial shock, kids went to study there when they were eleven or so. She was _thirteen, _soon to be fourteen. What would they do with her? Put her with kiddies three years younger than herself? . . .Not that she'd complain, she usually got on very well with kids around twelve. No, it wasn't that. 'If I had to be honest with myself, I'd have to say I'm torn in two: part of me wants to go there but part of me wishes to stay here with my friends' (But you'll make new ones) said the annoying little voice in her head.

Another reason Alex couldn't decide which she preferred, if home or Hogwarts, was that her parents were having a slight dissagreement on that matter.

"Oh no, Robert" Alex heard her mum say one afternoon when her dad, an accountant, came back from work. "It was bad enough we had to tell her. She is NOT going to Hogwarts. I don't care she'll be with Dumbledore. She won't go and that's final!"

But final it was not. September the 20th, five days after the letter from Hogwarts arrived, Alex got up with a strange tingle in her stomach. She put on her slippers and went to the kitchen.

"Mornin' dad, mornin' mum" she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning sleepy-head" her father greeted her. "Your mum amd I have great news" he announced happily.

Curiosity visible on her face, she just looked at her father expectant.

"You're going to Hogwarts!" Her mom chirpped from behind the counter. "Your father and I have been talking and decided it's for the best."

Alex looked back at her dad who nodded. "It's true" he said "I've just sent the owl back to Dumbledore."

"Oh, dear, I never thought I'd see you as a witch. I'm so proud!".Mrs. Levingston threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Geez, mum, I'll suffocate!"

"Oh, sorry Alex. I't's just that I'm so happy" Her face adopted a dreamy expression and went back to making toasts.

Alex KNEW her dad had to be behind all of this:  
One day her mom is refusing to let her go to Hogwarts and the next she's bouncing up an down at the thought. 'I'll ask dad later' she decided. Today, she had more important things to do 'like telling my friends I'll go to a _boarding school_ half way across the world, in England'.

'Better not waste time' she thought dryly

Two and a half hours later, Alex sat in a caffé with Joana, Samy and Eliza. She had planned the day so that she and her friends would spend a wonderful day at the mall. She had also planned to tell them about Hogwarts somewhere between lunch and the movies, but she just couldn't find the courage to break her friends' hearts -She knew they'd miss her as much as she'd miss them.

The movie had been great. Something about pirates, a ship and a curse, but now that it was over and Samy, Joana and Eliza where looking at their friend instead of the screen it was hard for them not to notice her long face. Finally, it was Samy who spoke up.

"Alex, what's wrong with you? When you don't have that long face you look nervous or you're brooding."

Alex sighed. This was NOT going to be easy. . .

Sorry for the really short chapter, but I just felt like leaving it there and starting the new chapter so

**To be continued . . .**

Catdirl89

Oh, yeah, Review plz!


	4. Byebye party

**A/N: **Ok, Here's the fourth chapter. I know, Iknow! Alex isn't at Hogwarts yet but don't worry, she'll be there soon enough.

**Disclaimer: ** I only own the Levingstons and their history. Oh and Eliza, Joana, Samy, Joseph and miss Renty are mine too. Enjoy your reading!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'**New at Hogwarts'**

**Chapter 4**

'Bye-Bye party'

"Girls, um . . .there are some important news I must give you. You see, my mum and dad, they, erm . . ." 'I can't do it' she thought desperately. But her friends urged her to tell them.

"Go on Alex" Joanna said, curiosity leaping through every pore of her face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Samy asked, supporting her friend.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell us!" Eliza added

Again Alex sighed, her eyes fixed on an invisible spot on the McDonald's table they were sitting at. "I'm going to a boarding school in England" there, she said it. The news left the three other girls staring at her in shock and disbelief until . . .

"Are you really leaving?" Samy sniffed

"Yeah . . ." was Alex's soft reply

"B- b- but next year right? You still have to finish school here . . ." Joana stuttered

"Actually guys, um . . .I'm leaving somewhere between next week and the following. I-"

"You should have told us sooner!" Eliza snapped

"I just found outthis morning!" Alex protested. Of course that wasn't true- She'd found out five days ago, but it hadn't been certain wheter she'd leave or not, so she had chosen not to say a word to them.

" Oh, I'll miss you!" poor Samy was sobbing now. "You sure you have to go?" she began through her tears "I mean, can't you beg your parents to let you stay?"

"Well, they said they wanted me to go. I think it's because all my family has gone to that school . . ." It sounded lame, even to her own ears and even more because she had actually hoped to go to Hogwarts.

**Alex's POV**

I start crying. I hate to cry. It's just when I start crying that the consecuences of my actions become clear: I'm leaving for England. I'm leaving behind EVERYTHING I love. . .why? why not stay? . . .Maybe it's not too late.

"Alex?"

But then, this very tiny part of me wishes to go. I mean, how long have I waited for this? All of my life daydreaming about a place in this world that's not ordinary, someplace I can go and feel I've broken the habit. Yes, I can't deny it. Every time I think of the wonders awaiting me, I get this tingly sensation in my stomach- just like a little kid excited about the holidays, or a new toy. It's a mixture of joy, excitment and nervousness.

"HEY, ALEX!" Joana roared in my ear

"OUCH! Hey, what was that for?" I demand, clearly annoyed.

"It's the only way to contact you when you are deep in thought" was Samy's reply.

"Well, since you are leaving someday this week, I propose we throw a goodbye party. It'll do us no good if we continue crying. Let's better make good use of the time we're left together!". Eliza is always the one to think positive. Ok, seeing all of my friends like this, planning my 'goodbye party' only one thought crosses my now dazzed mind:

'_I'll miss them so very much. My friends . . .my best friends' _and with that, my tough side, my 'I'll-never-cry' side crumbles like old ruins and tears start flowing like rivers from my eyes. I don't care for them to stop now.

Alex stood up and hugged the three people that had been with her for the last six years.

"Oh Alex, don't cry . . .we'll still be best friends . . .right?" Joana asked uncertain, her voice quavering.

"Of course we will! Right Alex?"

"Sure thing, Jo! I'd never forget about you three!"

"Ok, but I want loads of pictures of the place and of the guys there!"

Alex smirked "No problem, Eli!" Yeah . . .Eliza was always 'guy-hunting' as she put it.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Alex sat in her bedroom with her back to the door. Thoughts were swirling like mad in her head. This was nothing unusual for her; she was used to thiking so deep she actually touched bottom sometimes ( Ha ha, real funny) 'Oh no! Not _you_ again' Alex thought at the sound of the voice in her head. (well yessss! It's me! I'm back to annoy you!) 'Oh, how sweet of you' her reply dripping with sarcasm. 'And here I am, talking with _'some voice_' in my head _ again_'.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Alexandra, dear?"It was her mom.

"Come in, mom, It's open."

Light filtered into the semi- dark room when Mrs. Levingston entered the room.

"So, what's up?" She asked, keeping her voice cool. She'd got good at controlling her emotions . . .well, controlling her reactions actually.

"Alex, the school's sent a reply . . ."

"So, when do I leave?" Alex asked with the same monotonous voice

"Well, since you have to be there October the 1st, we're leaving September the 29-"

'Did I just hear her say _we_?' She thought confused. "Mum, wait. What _we?_"

"Well, surely dear you didn't expect us to let you go on your own?"

"Well . . .yeah, actually I did!"

"Oh, don't be silly! Your father and I will be going. We have loads of stuff to settle with Dumbledore, besides . . ." She broke off mid-sentence and Alex had the distinc impression her mom hadn't even noticed it.

"Is there something else mom?" She inquired, mostly to bring her mother out of her trance.

"Wha. . ." Alex's mom blinked a few times "Oh, no Alex, that was all. Dinner will be ready soon" And with that, she left the room.

Alex sighed. "Great"

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

I don't know if there's anyone reading this story but if there is, review please!


	5. What the hell! Time travelling

**A/N:** Ok, I know it's been long . . .ages actually but here I am, back with the story!

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns it all. . .except for my characters, that is!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'**New at Hogwarts'**

**Chapter 5**

'**What the hell! Time travelling'**

Telling her best friends she was leaving had not been an easy thing. But now, Alex found herself with a new problem.

'Joseph' she thought 'what shall I do with you? I can't tell you how I feel about you but I can't leave and not tell you either. Oh, what a problem!' she groaned. (hmm, seems like someone is love sick . . .hehe) 'Oh, not _you_ again! Why won't you go away?' (But I just did dummy! And now I came back!)

'Well, go away again' (nah . . .that'd be too boring. I'd rather stay and annoy you) 'Ok, stay, but now you'll have to help me decide what to do about Joseph.' (Ooooh!) the voice in her head exclaimed (but that's obvious, isn't it?) to Alex, however, it wasn't 'Well, waht should I do?' (hehe, if you don't know I'm not telling!) Alex was about to ask again when she heard her name being called.

Coming out of the trance in which discussing with herself had put her in she looked around. There was Samy, Joana too . . . oh, and Eliza! Her eyes travelled a bit to the left and . . . "Hi guys, Hi Joseph!" she greeted cheerfully. They didn't answer and just stared at her. "Um, guys? Care to tell me what's wrong?" This time she got an answer "Alexandra, why are you wearing your pjs to school?" "What are you tal-" Alex looked down at herself and her pink pj greeted her. "Ahhh! Guys, don't just stand there" she hissed. Next moment, all her three friends were shielding her from curious onlookers but the sneer on Joseph's face was to much for her. Luckily however, Alex had her gym outfit in her locker so when the school's corridors where deserted she grabbed her uniform and went into the changing rooms. Despite the fact that she was already properly dressed . . .well as properly as you can be in a gym outfit anyways, by lunch time, half the school knew about Alex's little uh, 'incident' "Alex how could you go out of your house with only your pjs, walk ten blocks to school and not even notice?" Samy was outraged that someone could be so clueless and have such a lack of fashion sense.

"I don't know Samy! One minute I'm in my room, lying in bed and the next I'm at the school's door with mr. Pink pjs!"

It was just too much "How do you think I feel? Did you see Joseph's face? I bet he was the one that told everyone about it!"

"Well" Joanna said "if I were you, I wouldn't bet against it!"

The girls finished their lunch and went to Miss. Renty class.

"Cheer up A! We've got literature now. I know you love it." Eli exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's right" Samy agreed. "It'll help you take your mind of things"

"I hope you're right!" and with that, they went inside.

After greeting the children, Miss Renty gave them that day's assignment.

"Ok, everyone quite down please! Today you're going to write a story. I don't care if it's long or not or if is based on real facts or pure fantasy. You just have to use the resources we learned so far. Ok? Well, get to work then"

Silence filled the room as everyone was busy with the task at hand. When the our was about to end, Miss Renty asked for finished stories. Alex had finished hers as had Joanna, Joseph and a bunch of other people.

"So, volunteers?" the teacher asked. Alex was about to raise her hand but someone was faster "I would". Joseph's deep

voice started to read.

'_Dawson high was just another normal school. Every day was just the same: classes, classes and more classes, _

_with an ocassional prank. But one day, something happened. One of the students arrived at Dawson high to find the most horrible and spookiest show ever. Who would have imagined something so disgusting would be seen at that exact place? No, no one had prepared him for what he was seeing: The ugliest Pink pjs he had ever seen in his whole life!'_

Alex was frozen to the spot. The whole class was roaring with laughter. She felt her eyes get wet and couldn't take it anymore. Rushing past her friends and the one that had hurt her soo deep, she left the class. 'Where to go? Where to go?'

She wondered desperately. She kept running trough corridors until she came to the school's front door. Looking to her left, she saw the school's clock telling her it was three in the afternoon. A little sign below the metallic black clock told her it was September the twenty first. She reached for the brass door knob of her escape route when she felt a great force tug at her sleeve and she became dizzy. Letting go of the school's dor knob, she fell to the ground.

Her watch told her she'd been out for five minutes. "What happened?", she wondered out loud ' I was about to open the door when I became very dizzy'. She looked up to the sign with the date again. It simply read 'September twenty nine'. Alex reached once more for the brass knob when she realized 'wait a min- September twenty nine?' She was about to look again at the sign when her reflection caught her atention. 'Hold on, why am I wearing my school uniform?'

Ok, this was a bit freaky and everything but there was surely an explanation for it. But the biggest surprise came when the bell rang and instead of hearing _"hi Pinky" _or _"How are your pjs_?" from fleeding students, she was greeted with_ "Hi Alex" _and _"How r you doin'?"._

'Ok, wath's going on here?' Alex thought desperate. 'What to do?' she asked herself

(well, if I were you,I'd look for those friends of yours) the pesky little voice answered.

'You know,' she told the voice ' you're proving to be quite useful'.

Alex headed in the direction of her friends lockers and was happy to see them there.

"Oh, there you are Alex!" it was Eli speaking. "It sure took you long to go to the toilette" the three girls laughed at this.

Alex, however, was clueless. "What are you talking about? You know I left the class because of Joseph's story"

Now it was the girl's turn to look puzzled "Joseph's story? What story A? The only time that dumb guy read one was last week's literature class"

"yeah,"Samy chimed in "and you said you loved it!"

"Wha- love it? Are you out of your minds?"Alex understood less and less as she spoke to her friends.

"Alex, are you sure you're allright?" Joanna's worried face finally convinced her to drop it. It'd be safer if she solved things herself.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine. Don't worry about me guys, It's just the fact that I'm leaving today that's got me upset."

She said good bye to her friends and went back home only to find her stuff packed at the hall.

"Mom?" she called

"Alex! You're back, finally! Sit down and have some cake." Anna was certainly happy that their departure date had finally arrived. Of course, Alex would be sharing her enthusiasm if it wasn't for the fact that she had somehow skipped from

Thursday to Friday of the following week. She felt like it was all a dream, like she could open a window and fly away.

The doorbell rang.

"Alex, could you get that for me?", her mother shouted from the living room

"sure mom", she replied. "Who is it?"

"Alex?" The male voice behind the door enquired. "It's me, Joseph"

'Joseph?' Alex didn't know what to do (for a change . . .) Shut up pesky voice!

So, as I was saying, Alex didn't know what to do. A moment ago, he had read an awful story about her, just that now, no one seemed to remember the pjs incident or the story of Joseph's. It was as if it had never happened! There was also her amazing time jump. Not wanting to be rude, she opened the door and invited Joseph in.

"Hi", he said

"Hi Joseph! What are you doing here?"

(Yeah, that's a good one . . .what the hell is he doing here?) ignoring the nagging voice in her mind she waited for Joseph's answer.

"I, uh . . ." 'Does he seem nervous?', Alex thought to herself but the warm feeling growing in her stomach turned ice cold when the voice spoke again (you do remember what he did to you, don't you?) Suddenly, Alex didn't care any more why _he _was here. "Well?" She demanded

Taken aback, Joseph answered "I was wondering if you'dliketogowithmetoamovie?" (Hmm, try harder boy she didn't get a single word)

'Shut up already!' but she merely said out loud "Uh, what?"

Joseph took a deep breath and asked again "Would you like to go with me to the movies?"

"I um, I'm leaving today . . ."

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to come, I mean, I thought it would be allright since I called your mother to ask at what time you were leaving and as she said you had time I just thought . . .well, never mind" He said, ending his babling.

"No, wait! I'd love to go to a movie with you" Alex said, blushing a bit.

"Great! Uh, I'll pick you up at seven?"

She glanced at her watch "Seven's fine"

"Great see you then!" and with that, he left, leaving behind a very, very confused Alex.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Ok, that's the end of chapter 5 . . .Review please? . . . .Pretty please?

catgirl89


	6. The end of nothing

**Disclaimer:** You know whose it is but just in case . . .Everything here is owned by J.K. Rowling except for my original characters, oh, and the story's plot!

­­­­- . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

New at Hogwarts Chapter 6 

The end of nothing or the beginning of something?

Alex looked at her alarm clock.. 'Quarter past six, great! I still have time' She thought happily and resumed her huming.

Okay, so maybe she should have said no, but surely something had changed? You don't read an awful story about a girl and ask her out the following week. Well, at least if you left out the fact that supposedly, said story had never existed in the first place!

Alex was happy, yes, but very confused. What if this was just another of Joseph's pranks? No, the girls would never lie to her.

So there she sat, thinking about what to do –she was starting to regret accepting the invitation- when she caught a glimpse of the clock: 6:45 pm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Seeing as Alexandra was still not properly dressed and her hair was all tousled, saying that it was late would be the biggest understatement ever. . .but who cares? "It's late!"

"Alex, dear, are you allright?"

"Yes mom, don't worry, I'll be fine!"

Rushing around her room, Alex gathered all the stuff she needed and got into the bathroom. Needless to say, she didn't take a shower.

'Great, first date of my life and I smell like cattle!'

(What's wrong with cattle?)

'Oh, don't you start!'

(Why not?)

'Grrrrrrrrrrrr!'

(fine, fine . . .)

'Yes, it's gone! . . .and I'm starting to sound mad, talking to myself and what not!'

Ten minutes later, Alex was ready to go.

Joseph took Alex to see The Evil Headless Glorg (whatever that is!), they ate popcorn, chatted . . .in short, a very, very boring experience for her. When she finally arrived back home one hour and a half later, she found her things already packed and waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. It's not that she didn't appreciate the gesture, but while they where watching the movie, her mind wandered of the screen and she ended up thinking about stuff like, for example, the fact that she didn't remember the goodbye party her friends had organised or the fact that she thought she loved Joseph. That last however, was something Alex was seriously starting to put in doubt. She had liked other guys before him, so what was different about him? Every time the honey-coloured eyes girl asked herself that particular question, she immediately answered 'that I love him, he's smart, cute . . .' and had gone on babbling. But now she had a new question to ask herself. She had always believed in a true love, one that wouldn't be at first sight but she had always been very lonely. Could it be that her mind had managed to fool her heart? She sometimes wondered if instead of being in love with the boy in question, she was obsessed with him.

"Oh, hi Alex, dear! How was your date?" Her mother asked excitedly.

"Uh . . .not really amusing, mom . . .actually, it was awful!" was Alex's casual reply, once more, hidding the tornado of thoughts and emotions within her.

A frown appeared on her mother's forehead.

"Oh, no,no,no! I'ts nothing like that mom!" Alexandra Kevingston exclaimed waiving her hands frantically in front of her. Her mom always thought the worst.

"It's just that it was a very lame movie".

"Oh, okay dear." She replied, smiling slightly. A smile her daughter wasn't buying, but still, it was better than the interrogation. And as soon as Mrs. Levingston left through the front door, the battle of voices in her head started once more.

'Geez what with mom and all the weird thinking?'

(Hmm, maybe you've done something that made her think that . . .)

'Yeah, cause I'm one to snog every guy I meet at a corner!' But the witty comeback of the imaginary and unknown voice was cut by Mr. Levingston's more real one.

"Alex?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Hurry up, hon, we're waiting for you outside!"

"Whoops!" the thirteen-year-old brunette let out as she hurried out of the house,

glancing around for anything she might have left behind and cursing for all the trances she seemed to fall into lately.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

There were some rare occasions when Alex would feel as if she had been emptied of all emotions and filled with peace and wisdom, as well as serenity to face things. As they drove to the airport, she realised this was one of those strange times that it happened. Something inside told her that it was the right decisión to make, that great things awaited her where she was going, new and true exciting adventures. But as she looked at the sky, she couldn't help but feel it was not going to be all red & roses. . . call her mad, but she could swear that those blackish-grey clouds swirling around the yellowish moon and its even eerier halo where telling her to be prepared for dreadful events.

Finally, her dad pulled up at an empty parking space at the airport. Their flight left at midnight, so they still had two hours to do the check in queue and then they'd have to wait with the rest of the passengers until the plane was reday to go, that was _if_ there were no inconvenients.

After the longest two hours of waiting Alex had ever experienced, a femminine voice announced that the flight 201, destination London was now boarding.

Jolting from her seat, the three of them made their way to the gates and were soon on the plane.

The next twelve hours were even worst than the two previous ones. Little Miss Kevingston had tried in vain to sleep for the first four hours. There were too many things in her busy mind at the moment. So when the plane finally arrived in London, at midday of September 30th, Alex groggily opened her eyes only to find it almost impossible to keep them that way.

"C'mon Alex!" Her mother scolded her. She was carrying all of her bags and suitcase plus half of her daughter's belongings, seeing as the girl was half asleep in a zombie-like state and was barely able to follow her parents.

Without answering, she silently followed and got into the cab her father had just hailed.

"where are we going mum?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh, you'll see dear!" Anna Kevingston replied, a broad smile on her face.

No more words were said while the journey lasted, maybe because both Mrs. And Mr Kevingston were looking at their sorroundings, thoughts coming back to their minds. But it was mainly because Alex's snores were soo loud they could barely hear each other with the noise.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**A/N:** Ok everyone

(silence)

awwww, I knew there'd be nobody reading this . . .well, I'll tell you anyways. I had quite a lot of trouble writing this chapter and correcting the previous ones as I injured one of my hands (not my right one thank god!) so you see, my writing was considerably slower (and faultier!).

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. You know what to do!

Catgirl89 


	7. The Leaky Cauldron & the Potions' master

**Disclaimer:** You know whose it is but just in case . . .Everything here is owned by J.K. Rowling except for my original characters, oh, and the story's plot!

­­­­- . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

New at Hogwarts Chapter 7 The Leaky Cauldron and the potions master 

The cab pulled up at an old, shabby,grubby-looking pub.

"You sure this' the place?" He asked glancing sideways at Mr. Kevingston.

"Oh, yes. The hotel is a bit further ahead but we love to walk." He simply replied.

The driver frowned but said nothing else. 'Surely this people must be mad', he thought as he got off and started unloading the Kevingston's luggage.

Standing on the streetwalk Alex stared at the small and dark building before her.

'I guess dad wasn't kidding when he said we'd walk!'

"Mom, why do we have to _walk_ to the hotel?"

"Don't be silly, your father just said that the muggle would stop asking questions." Her mother replied.

'muggle' Alex thought dimly. Whenever her mother or father said that word, she couldn't help but feel a bit of animosity towards her parents. Had they forgotten that her best friends were muggles as were all the people Alex knew?

"Alex, what's wrong? You're frowning." Her dad asked looking at her. He'd just paid the driver who had set off so quickly it seemed like he had vanished.

"Nothing dad, I'm just nervous" (Yeah, nervous my ass!) the pesky voice retorted.

'Well, it's not like I'm lying, you know? I _am_ nervous. I simply left out the other thing that was bothering me!' Ahe defended herself. (You keep telling yourself that). Alex was now really starting to hate that voice.

An old man came through the pub's door and made a reverence.

"Mr. And Mrs. Krvingston -Oh, and young miss Kevingston too! How delightful to have you back! I've got room twelve ready for you." He truly appaeared to be truly fascinated by the fact that the three of them were there. "This way if you'll follow me please!" He said and went back through the old pub's door, the Kevingstons behind him.

"Mom, who is he?" Alexandra whispered.

"He's the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron", was the short reply.

'So this place's name is the Leaky Cauldron? Zero imagination poor guy! I mean c'mon, you can't seriously name a bar like that!'

"Alex . . ."

"What mom?"

"Are you going to stay there all day? Because I'd really like to sit down or a while."

Alex apologised to her mother and stepped into the room.

"So, when are we going to get all my school stuff?"

"Well, dear, first we need to know _what_ it is that you'll be using."

"Oh . . .so, how do I find out what I need?"

"I've already sent Dumbledore an owl. We're waiting for his reply."

Sitting on an armchair by the fire, Alex thought she'd die of boredoom when her father spoke up.

"Why don't you take a walk?" He suggested and shot a warning look at his wife, who was about to open her mouth against the idea.

"Alone? In London? Cool!" Alex's mouth was hanging open. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Well, actually-" Robert started.

'Oh, no, he's going to say no!'

"-not in muggle London."

"Huh?" Alex couldn't be more confused.

"There's a special place wizards go to when they need to get things. Come, I'll show you!" And with that, he left the room, Alex right behind him.

They descended the stairs and made their way to the other end of the pub. Alex, who had not realised the place was so packed before, was turning around in every direction. Witches and Wizards of all ages, some wore dark robes other bright ones that were full of what alex supposed were ammulets sat at the little tables in the pub. Some were alone, others chatted happily with their group. Alex had never seen people so strange.

'No wonder they find people like my friends strange!' She exclaimed in her head.

Glancing backwards, towards the stairs, she noticed a tall man all dressed in black. He had his straight black hair cut barely above his shoulders. Alex couldn't see his face as his back was facing her. For some reason she had supposed him to be young, around her age. Her daydream crumbled down when he turned around and saw that the guy was probably around her father's age. 'Still . .' She thought 'he's quite gorgeous . . . Whoa, hang on . . .where did that come from? He could be my father!' But Alex ramblings were cut short when their eyes connected. Turning around faster than lightning, she could have sworn, her face beat red, that that man had read her mind.

Going through a back door into a small, walled courtyard, her father glanced at her.

He had been about to draw out his wand when he noticed his daughter's face.

"Alex, are you allright?"

Trying not to go even redder, she lied once more " Nah, everything's fine dad. It was a bit hot inside, that's all."

Not entirely conviced, Robert Kevingston let it go. His daughter had been more distracted since the owl had arrived, but he thought it was only natural that Alexandra was still a bit shocked.

He tapped a brick above the trash can three times and soon, where there had been a solid wall, was an arch leading to a very busy street, which was packed with people.

"Well, Alex, here we are. Diagon Alley. Here you'll find any store you can imagine."

"So, you're coming with me?" She asked a bit hopeful. The thought of getting lost here was not too pleasant.

"Of course not, honey, I promised you you could go alone!" He said with a smile, not getting the hopefulness in his daughter's voice. "Bye!- Oh, and before I forget, be here around six. Have fun!" And with that, the archway closed again.

"Great!" Alex muttered. She'd realised her watch had stopped working. "Now how am I supposed to now when to get back?" She wondered out loud and started walking down the street.

There were many extraordinary shops full of glass objects of different sizes and colours, or with piles of books that seemed to go on forever. There was even one that had broomsticks that flew! But what really caught Alex's attention was a little shop in a corner that had a small black sign.

"Apothecary" She read. 'Apothecary? What on Earth is that?' Filled with curiosity, Alex pulle the door open, stepped inside and . . .

"OUCH!" She fell down on her rear and rubbed her forehead. "That hurt", she whined.

"If I were you, I'd watch where I'm going" A deep voice said. "Unless, of course, you are applying for a job as a rug."

Standing up and looking at the owner of said voice more clearly, she realised it was the same man from the Leaky Cauldron. If she ever had the illusion of this man being kind and sweet, this encounter shattered the hope.

"And if I were you I wouldn't be as rude." She said and went exactly the opposite way she was going. "You know, I was going to say I'm sorry but I don't think I will now." She shouted, turning around in a fury and added "Oh, and if I were you, I'd wash my hair more frequently!" She didn't know why she had said this last, there was nothing wrong with his hair. Maybe because she was so angry at the man for being that impolite.

As he watched her go, his fists contracted in anger. Too many people had said something like that in his life.

"Thank God that brat is not a student of mine!" Severus Snape thought heatedly, though keeping moderately cool on the outside.

- . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Half an hour later, Alexandra was sitting down at a table, eating some ice-cream.

'I didn't know there were flavours like plastic or glass . . . maybe I'll try them someday' She happily thought as she ate a spoonful of strawberry and mint with little chocolate chips.

"Alex! Alex! Where are you?"

Her father was runing down the street like a mad man, yelling her name at the top of his lungs.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Is it already six? 'cause my watch stopped working and I-"

"Alex, thank God you're okay! Come, hurry up. We have to get to the Leaky Cauldron right now!"

They ran towards the archway through which tons of witches and wizards were trying to get.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why is everyone trying to go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Alex, I'll answer everything once we're safely inside.

Inside, they spotted Anna Kevingston sitting down at a table close to the bar.

"Robert, there you are! Are you two okay?"

"Don't worry Anna, everything's fine."

"Thank God!" She said but the relief was washed away from her face as soon as her daughter sat down on the chair opposite to her own.

"What's happened to you Alex? You have a huge bump on your forehead. . ." Her mom asked getting worried. "Robert, you said nothing had happened!".

Placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, Robert looked at his daughter. "Alex?"

"Calm down mom. I got this earlier today. I was about to get into someplace called 'Apothecary' or something like that when I bumped into a man, a very rude man actually I-" But Alex was not able to finish the phrase as said man had just walked through the door. "That's him!" She exclaimed quite loudly, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Alex, keep it down." Her father hissed as he grabbed his daughter's arm. "And don't point!"

"Oh, Alex, I surely hope you kept your temper at bay?" Her mother told her in a somewhat concerned voice as Alex stared and frowned at the man who was now drinking at the bar. "Trust me, Severus Snape is not a teacher to cross."

"Teacher?" She repeated dumbly. Snape was now looking back at her.

'Why do I always have to screw things up so badly?' She desperately thought

- . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -


	8. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

**Disclaimer: **The plot from Harry Potter belongs to Rowling as well as her characters. The rest is mine.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- .- . - .-

'**New at Hogwarts'**

Chapter 8

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

It was October 1, the sun was shinning bright above the horizon, birds were chirping happily, flowers bloomed despite the cold and Alex felt really stupid. Now the man who would be her potions teacher would not only give her low grades and detention each week for nothing, but he'd also think she was a baby, telling her parents she'd crashed into him and got a big bump that hurt. 'Way to go, Alex!' Her mind scolded her as a very weak sunray hit her on the face. 'Why do these things always happen to me?' She thought gloomily.

One hour later, the three Kevingstons were up and about, gathering all of their belongings (including all the school stuff they'd bought and after making sure they'd left nothing behind and saying their goodbyes to Tom, Anna, Robert and Alex headed towards the walled courtyard.

"Dad, how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" She was hoping her father answered 'on a broom', but his reply was even better.

"We'll apparate"

"You mean like in the movies?"

"Something similar to that, yes. Now make silence and grab my hand. Honey, are you ready?"

"Go on Robert. On the count of three."

"Very well. 1, 2. . .3!"

There was a loud 'CRACK' and they were gone.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- .- . - .-

"Here we are, Hogwarts!"

The huge castle stood before them, its great towers casting long shadows on the lake below it.

Alex stared with a mixture of awe and fear of what awaited her there.

"You never said the school was a castle!" She exclaimed.

"You never asked." Her father told her, raising his eyebrows.

Mrs. Kevingston raised her wand and a white ball of light soared up in the sky.

"Aren't we going to knock or something?" Alex, whose feet were starting to feel cold, asked.

"I just did"

"Oh"

"So when do the other students arrive?" Mrs. Kevingston, who had always found her daughter's questioning a bit irritating, took a deep breath.

"They're already here, of course!"

"WHAT!"

"Alex! Keep your voice down!"

"How am I supposed to keep my voice down when I've just found out that everyone else is already here! When did they arrive?" Alex was trying desperately to keep her temper er- under control.

Mr. Kevingston realised it was his turn to answer the questions before his wife and daughter started a shouting competition.

"The rest of the students arrived here September 1 and-" But Mr. Kevingston was interrupted as usual. This time however, it wasn't Alex the one who did it.

"Robert, Anna! How have you been?"

Turning to the great iron gates, Alex saw an old wizard with a long silver beard and matching silver hair. His blue eyes were hidden behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Albus Dumbledore!" her father roared, a smile appearing on his face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has." Dumbledore answered, the iron gates opening to let them through. "How are you Anna?"

"I never thought I'd be back here at Hogwarts. I'm glad I was wrong Albus!" For once, Mrs. Kevingston seemed actually convinced that letting her go to Hogwarts was the right thing.

"Well, it's been a while since Voldemort was last seen." Dumbledore too, seemed happy to see them. He hugged them both and settled his gaze on Alex.

"So, Alexandra, I must apologize for making you join us so late, but as you will understand, there were some matters that had to be dealt with since you know no magic at all. Why don't we continue this conversation in my office? It's starting to get quite chilly out here."

Alex was the first one to follow, admiring every inch of the castle where she would be spending the following months. It was magnifiscent. All those staircases that moved and the suits of armor. The group came to a halt before a statue with the form of a gargoyle that no sooner had Dumbledore givien it the password, came to life and moved aside, revealing a spiraling stair.

Dumbledore´s office was round, it's wall (since it's round we can't say there are many, can we?) covered with portraits of witches and wizards and above the fireplace rested the most beautiful sword Alex had ever seen. It was silver with enormous rubies on its handle.

"Take a seat" Dumbledore said motioning towards the two chairs in front of his desk. "It seems like we're missing one . . ." and with a flick of his wand, an extra chair appeared between the other two. "There we are!

Now, Alex, as you may already know, you should have started school when you turned eleven but due to circumstances the first letter never reached you."

"You mean you sent a letter before the one she got?" Alex's mom interrupted.

"Anna, please. I know you must have half a million questions, which of course I'll answer later on." Mrs. Kevingston nodded and let him go on.

"Since you are almost fourteen, you should be in fourth year. However, and I am sure you will agree, you lack the knowledge necessary for that level and if I were to put you there, you'd feel terribly uncomfortable. As it would be terribly unfair to make you course first year, not to mentionas uncomfortable, I have decided that you should course third year. You will as well, be taking extra classes each afternoon and during the weekends, unless, of course, you prefer to course first year?"

Alex looked dumbfounded at the man before her. Did he really expect her to be able to cope? 'But,' a part of her said. 'if he thinks I can, then why shouldn't I be able to do it?'

"No, thank you sir. I think I'll manage just fine."

Dumbledore smiled. Then I guess the only thing left to do is see which house you'll belong to.

'Oh, that.' Alex had completely forgotten abou it.

Just then, an elderly witch came through the office's door.

"Ah, Minerva, here you are. Shall we proceed?"

"Very well." Minerva McGonagall replied and took a very old hat Alex hadn't noticed before from a shelf.

"Sit here", she instructed to Alex pointing at a smaller chair.

She sat there, not knowing what to expect when all of a sudden the witch placed the hat on her head. This, being a bit big for her, covered her eyes. But what made her jump was the fact that you could _hear _the hat talking in your head.

'_Hmmm . . .where shall I put you?' _It said in her head.

'Well, what houses are there?' Alex thought back to the hat.

'_Maybe Ravenclaw?You seem eager to learn. . .'_

'What else?' She asked truly curious.

'_There's Hufflepuff. You seem to be extremely loyal to your loved ones',_ it whispered.

'Hmmm', she said, not really convinced 'what else?'

'_Perhaps Slytherin?'_

'Slytherin? It sounds interesting . . .but, I thought there were four houses?'

'_Gryffindor?'_

'Hmm . . .Slytherin or Gryffindor?'

Everyone around the girl was expectant. The hat was taking extremely long to decide.

'Tell me more about Slytherin', Alex asked.

'_Severus Snape'_

'Wha- damn hat! You may talk in my mind but not read it like a book!'

'_You asked'_, it replied, and Alex were sure that if it had had a mouth, it would be grinning.

'If you know that I want to be as far as possible from him, then you'll know better than to put me in his house!' Alex warned the hat. It was beginning to bug you.

'_Allright then,you'll belong to . . .'_

"_Gryffindor!"_

Taking of the old hat, Alex placed it back where it had beenbefore. Her mother was clapping and whooping excitedly, while her father was smiling radiantly.

Alex's mom hugged her tightly. "Oh, our same house! And I thought that you'd go to Slytherin since-" What she had been about to say, Alex didn't find out right there despite the fact that the room had gone suddenly quiet as her mother had abruptly stopped before she could finish the sentence. Alex saw Dumbledore exchange looks with Minerva after glancing at both her parents.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Hmm-hmm. . . well, now that Miss Kevingston has been sorted, Minerva, why don't you fetch Miss Granger?"

She nodded and went out through the door.

Five minutes later, professor McGonagall was back, followed by a girl around Alex's age with bushy light-brown hair.

"Miss Kevingston," Dumbledore started "may I introduce you to Hermione Granger, remarkable student, excellent behaviour and your fellow Gryffindor as well as your guide.

Miss Granger, this is Alexandra Kevingston. She'll be joining you from now onwards. So, now that presentations were made, what about you show her to your dormitories, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and waited until Alex'd finished saying goodbye to her parents and then both girls walked out of the office.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- .- . - .-

"So, why did you start school so late? I mean, Dumbledore told us that you'd be joining us later and that you'd be in third year but he didn't really say why." Hermione asked, trying to start a conversation.

Alex sighed. "It's a really long story. But to make it short, let's just say I didn't get my letter the first time Dumbledore sent it.

So, 'remarkable student'?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"He was exaggerating, really, I'm not that good, well okay, maybe I have a couple of good grades . . ." Hermione babbled.

Alex smiled. It seemed like she'd made the right choice after all.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- .- . - .-

**A/N:** chapter 8 finished! Hope you enjoyed . . .review!

Catgirl89


	9. No worse than the Weasley twins!

**Disclaimer:** We all know Harry Potter and its characters belong J.K. Rowling.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'New at Hogwarts' Chapeter 9 

No worse than the Weasley Twins!

The next morning, Alex sat at Gryffindoor's table with Hermione plus Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter who, as Hermione had explained to her the night before, was very famous since it was thanks to him that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had died. However, both of his parents had died, his mother, trying to save him. So he now spent his holidays with his uncle, aunt and cousin, who were the worst kind of people there were.

The three of them had welcomed her very warmly and they had stayed up late getting to know each other.

Making sure she had a bit of everything on her plate, Alex started eating.

"Sho, whut choo you fink but Dumpfeldof?" Ron asked, his mouth full of toast. Alex looked at him with a puzzled expresion on her face. Hermione, however, was glaring so he swallowed and asked again.

"So, what do you think about Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore's great!" Alex replied glancing up at the teacher's table and then added "But _he's_ not!" seeing that immediately after professor McGonagall, sat someone she'd rather not have to face. "I hate Snape!" Alexandra said, shooting daggers through her eyes at him.

"Ohh-hoo! Did we hear someone say they hate Snape?" Two boys about Alex's age, both with red hair and both identical to one another jumped from behind, startling her and making her spill pumpkin juice on her robes.

"Yes, I hate Snape, but right now, he's not the only one in my top ten list!" Alex said irritated.

"We're sorry for the inconvenients we've caused my lady! I'd like to apologize in the name of my brother." One of them said.

"Oh, no,no! Please allow me to apologize for my brother!" The other exclaimed.

Alex started laughing "You two really are silly, you know?" She asked, a smirk playing on her face.

"Touché, my lovely lady!" Alex simply rolled her eyes.

"Fred, George, do you always have to act like that?" Ron asked.

Ignoring Ron, the two red heads sat next to Alex, one at each side.

"I'm Fred", the one on the right said.

"And I'm George. We're Ron's brothers."

"_Older_ brothers", Fred added.

"I'm Alexandra Kevingston, but you can just call me Alex."

"Okay." George said. "So, just Alex, why are you joining us now?"

"Hmm, long story." It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them. It was more than she feared to bore them. Jo, Sammy and Eliza were great friends, but before she met them, she had been very lonely and people would just ask her questions to laugh when she droned on and on as if they were really interested.

"We've got time" George replied.

". . . And if not, we can skip class. We've got double potions first so we won't be missing much . . ." Fred added.

". . .Just Snape's ugly face and greasy hair!" his twin finished.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!" And she set off to explain all she knew. When she had finished, she herself had some doubts. The moment she said that the first letter hadn't reached her, Harry interrupted and said it was odd, since he had received tons of them as his uncle wouldn't allow him to read them. She had simply said that maybe since he was put under the Dursley's care by Dumbledore and knowing how they were, he wanted to make sure Harry knew he was a wizard and that in her case, the decisión was up to her parents. However, Hermione pointed out that if that were the case, Dumbledore wouldn't have bothered in reaching her now.

The first class was Herbology. That had turned out well. They'd watered some strange looking plants and took some funny-shapped bulbs from another one that had to be squashed and mixed with a white powder. According to the Herbology teacher, proffesor Sprout, the mixture obtained was very effective for healing dragon burns. Alex's eyes had lit up with the mere mention of dragons.

"There are dragons?" She had asked awed, little stars twinkling in her eyes.

Harry had laughed and answered her there were dragons, unicorns and a bunch more of other creatures, not before he made a mental note to introduce the crazy girl to Hagrid . . .they were bound to get along well.

Now, however, Herbology had ended and the group of four headed towards the dungeons for what were bound to be the longest, most boring and less awaited two hours of the day.

'Maybe I juged him wrong. Maybe professor Snape was merely having a bad day. . .Maybe he's a really nice guy once you get to know him!' Alex thought as they reached the door where a smirking Snape stood.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger!" he bellowed "You're late _again_", he said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

'Okay, intimidating' Alex thought. But just then, the little part of her that had spoken up the other day simply said in her head 'melodramatic much?'

"Get in!" he barked.

"As for you, _Miss Kevingston_,try not to be late anymore or you'll regret it." He said, his voice barely audible again. "Now, get in!"

For some reason, the image of a dog appeared on Alex's mind; bark, growl, show teeth . . .but no biting.

Hurrying to the back of the dungeon that served as a classroom, she sat next to Hermione, in front of Harry.

"Open your books in page 57. You will be making the mad man's potion. Can anybody tell me what this potion does?"

Nobody raised theri hands. Not even Hermione, whose hand had been in the aur practically the whole previous lesson.

"Kevingston!" He barked.

Alexandra stood up. "I'm sorry sir, I have no idea of what the potion does". She said and sat down again.

"So, you come one month after the term has started and you decide that you will not read any book? Let me tell you I'm not surprised in the least." Some of the Slytherins laughed.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "He did that to me on my first day too."

"Potter! What does the mad man's potion do?"

Harry stood up, hatred visible in every inch of his face. "I don't know sir."

"Yet you were talking. As arrogant and bad mannered as your father, always thinking rules adapted to him-"

Harry's fists were balled and becoming whiter each second. He would have answered something equally nasty if it hadn't been for a voice behind him that beat him to it.

"You should talk about manners!" Alex snapped. "How dare you speak like that of his parents knowing what happened to them? If there's someone arrogant in here, it's you!. . . . _sir_" She added almost mockingly at the end.

Snape's face had gone white, his fists clenched by his sides.

"You will apologize immediately!" He said in a very dangerous voice.

Realising she'd already screwed up badly, she answered the first thing that came to your mind. "I don't think I will, sir."

"OUT!" he roared, throwing Alex's books and schoolbag out of the classroom.

Watching her hurriedly leave the classroom before Snape could murder her, Harry couldn't help but think that he was really going to like this girl.

Getting the hell out of there before he thought it twice Alex rushed past a couple of suits of armor, turned down a corridor, took a flight of stairs stopped in front of a tall, dark door and realised she was lost.

'Great! I've screwed my first class in this school and I'm lost!'

"It seems to me like someone is lost, don't you think so George?"

Turning around so fast it almost made her dizzy, she came face to face with the twins.

"What are you doing here? Don't you two have classes?" She asked.

"Classes? What are those?" Fred asked while George took a hand to his forehead in a dramatic position. "Please don't tell me you think we _skipped_ classes!"

"So you did!" Alex chirped.

"Well really, what else was there to do?" Fred asked.

"You could have supported me in my battle against the evil monster with greasy hair." She suggested.

"Snape? What about him?" Fred inquired once more.

"Oh, let's just say he gave me one of his extra special welcomes."

"Meaning he tried to humilliate you in front of everyone" George deducted.

". . .and if you're out here, that can only mean he kicked you out!"

"What did you do?" The twins were walking by her side, Fred looking at her oddly.

"According to this little paper here, 'Disregarded the authority in class, Used inapropiate language and spoke without being called to do so.' " She read. "I'm supposed to go and see Dumbledore but I guess I got a bit lost".

The twins were looking at her with a mixture of adoration and awe.

"First day at Hogwarts and you've already crossed Snape?"

" . . .got detention?"

" . . .and been told to see Dumbledore?"

After a quick exchange of looks and taking you by surprise, the two red heads lifted you on their shoulders as they sang:

New at Hogwarts, the very first day 

_And has so far managed to set a trend._

_Got kicked out from her first potion's class_

_We can't help but wonder 'how long will she last?'_

Not truly satisfied with the twins first version, Alex glomped each of them on the head.

"Ouch!" They complained, but got the message.

New at Hogwarts, the very first day 

_And has so far managed to set a trend._

_Got kicked out from her first potion's class_

_We can't help but wonder _

'_how long before Snape goes mad?'_

"Here we are!" Fred said putting you down. "Well, we'd better leave, we don't want to miss defence against the dark arts . . .that guy, Lupin, he's the best! . . .Oh and by the way, the password's licorice wands!"

"Thanks!" Alex said watching them turn down a corridor and out of sight. She sighed. "Mum's going to be really dissapointed!' She thought.

"Licorice wands!" and the gargoyle sprang to life, allowing her to ascend the spiraling staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

She knocked on the door and waited. What would Dumbledore say? What if he decided to expell her from Hogwarts? Back at her own countr, she was a very good student. Great behaviour, no detentions, no confrontations with teachers . . . well, except one old, stupid hag that couldn't really count as a teacher; she had no authority and Alex doubted the woman even knew her own subject. But this was different Severus Snape seemed to have control and authority as well as respect from the students –most of them by fear or because they found him intimidating- and Alex was sure he might even have the power to persuade Dumbledore.

The door was opened by a very surprised Albus Dumbledore.

"Alexandra, what are you doing here? Is there any problem I can help you with?" He asked kindly.

Alex couldn't look at him. She had the distinct impression that professor Dumbledore would be let down by her behaviour. "Actually sir, I was sent to see you." There an unconfortable silence shortly followed by Dumbledore's words. "By who?"

"Professor Snape, sir." Alex said in a low voice, clearly wishing not to be heard. She didn't regret what she had done. But she wouldn't mind to have some sort of remote control with which she could speed up time.

"Ah, I see. Come in please, Miss Kevingston."

"He. . . he told me to give you this", Alex said motioning to the piece of folded parchment on her hand

"Hmm. . . very well." He said reaching for the paper and reading it. "It says here that you er, used 'inapropiate language'?"

"Yes, sir. I ah, lost my temper, sir. I am sorry." Alex said looking at the floor once more.

"Professor Snape will be teaching you up to the end of fifth year, when you will consider if you wish to continue taking potions or not. Until then, I suggest you try to control yourself, unless you are looking forward to breaking Mr Fred and George Weasley's record for getting the most detentions in a year." He finished with a hint of a smile creeping through his long silver beard. "Now, off you go!"

"Yes, sir." She said now smiling relieved.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -


	10. Detention, detention and more detention!

**Disclaimer: **Tenth time and counting: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'New at Hogwarts' Chapeter 10 

Detention, detention and more detention!

One week had already gone by and Alex was trying her best not to cross Snape, something that was proving to be a real challenge to her since everytime she stepped into the classroom her mind had to tolerate the harsh words thatcame out of that egocentric, selfish, rude, mean, greasy-haired man's mouth. Appart from that, her classes were allright. One of her favorites was Charms; she loved the way in which, with just a flick of her wand, she could make objects levitate, or make someone drowzy. Then there was Defence Against the Dark Arts; that guy, Lupin was as great as the twins had said he was. He really knew the subject.

She had also become great friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins and she'd met the Weasley's younger sister, Ginny, who seemed to be a very nice girl but was quite shy around Harry. Alex could only suppose that it was because she liked him. (duh)

'Oh, no! Not you again!' Alex thought desperately as the annoying little voice who seemed to have gone on vacation since she had got to Hogwarts spoke up from the back of her mind. (He,he! I'm back! Did you miss me?) 'Hardly' Alex replied coldly.

"Aaaalex?" Fred said, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

Turning pink, Alex apologized. "I was just thinking, sorry."

"Nah, it's allright. What were you thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing really." She said, glancing at a certain potions teacher that just happened to pass by the group of Gryffindors enjoying a bit of fresh air outside the castle.

Noticing where her eyes were going, Fred exclaimed "Admiring the view, are we?" as she watched Snape's retreating form approach the castle. Alex whacked him hard on the head with the potions book she casually had with her.

"You know I hate him!" She let out and then added "Besides, he must be as old as my father!. . . Yuck!" Fred started laughing thinking how much he was going to enjoy teasing her about Snape.

"You're stupid!" Alex exclaimed, but joined him with her laugh anyways. Their fun was, however, shortly interrupted for Severus Snape had turned around and was glaring at Alexandra.

"KEVINGSTON!" He roared. 'Uh-oh . . .did he hear?' Scrambling to her feet, Alex walked to where he was.

She was about to say 'What do you want?', but held her tongue just in time. "Yes, sir?".

"Detention will be every Saturday, eight o'clock . . . and I don't want you to be late"

"Um, sir? How long will I have to stay?" She asked.

A nasty grin crept to his face "Well," he said slowly. "that depends on how long it takes you to complete the task"

'Great! I bet he'll make me stay until lunchtime . . .hell, he won't even let me go for lunchtime and I have extra classes in the aternoon 'til seven!' Alex though. 'That just leaves me two hours before I have to go to the common room. That SUCKS!'

Not answering, she turned around and went back with her friends.

"What did the old crow want?" George asked sitting up.

"Detention", she simply stated with a long face. "Every Saturday"

"But", Harry started "Doesn't that leave you only about two hours free?"

"Are you kidding, Harry? That's not the point!" Ron said. "She won't be able to go to Hogsmeade!"

Alex had completely forgotten about visits to Hogsmeade.

"Ugh! I hate Snape!" She shouted into the sky, stomping her foot.

"Well, you'll always be able to come once detention is over. For how long did he say you had detention?" Hermione asked trying to cheer her up.

"He didn't."

"I wish he would drink one of his poisons and die!" Ron said with hope in his eyes.

"Ron!" It was Hermione, of course.

"Well, maybe he could at least land himself in the hospital wing until the end of the school term", Harry wished. But Hermione was still wearing a stern look.

"He's a teacher!" She said.

"He's arrogant" Fred jumped.

"and annoying" George quipped.

"and he is a walking crime against hygiene _and _fashion! Have you stopped to look at his hair?" Alex finished, Fred and George erupting into laughter.

"Well," Hermione started. "Maybe he _should_ accidentally drink one of his poisons . . ." She finally agreed.

Slowly getting to their feet, the group went back to the castle, Alex sulking more than anyone as she gazed up at the light-blue sky, storm clouds visible near the horizon.

Once inside, the group split up, each going to their respective classes.

From the windows in the tower where Harry, Ron , Hermione and Alex were to have Divination, Alexandra watched as the light warm breeze they had been enjoying just moments ago had turned into a strong wind, rocking back and forth the trees of the Forbidden Forest. It was on occasions like this that she felt as if the weather outside reacted to her feelings: one moment it was bright and sunny, a light breeze blowing gently. Then, before she knew it, grey, stormy clouds covered almost totally the heavens, a strong wind blowing threatening to uproot some trees.

Reaching the top of the staircase, the group entered the room. Despite the sudden change of weather-from pleasantly warm to chilling cold- the Divinations classroom was as hot as ever, its dense fumes covering every inch.

Although Alex had arrived a month after the sart of term, she was sure that it would have made little difference if she had got to Hogwarts September 1. As a matter of fact, her ability to read the tea leaves was as it had always been: awful.

"Hmm, this is interesting", she said.

"What? Don't tell me you've actually seen something there?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yes, yes, very interesting indeed!" Alex now exclaimed loudly, sounding more and more like professor Trelawney.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Showing her cup to the three, she started laughing.

"It's empty", Hermione simply stated.

They sweatdropped. No matter how hard they tried, they failed to see the funny part.

"I think the fumes have finally affected her", Ron said, glancing at Alex who was now laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Harry!" She suddenly said. "Yours look like a dog, how cute!"

"Yeah, but keep your voice down or Trelawney will hear you!" He told her in a low voice.

"Yes, and she'll start with the grim story all over again. The first time was enough nonsense!" Hermione said scoffing.

" It's not nonsense, Hermione!" Ron said heatedly.

Alex glanced curiously between Ron and Hermione, who were now arguing.

"What's that about?" She asked looking at Harry.

"Long story", he didn't feel like discussing it right then, but seeing her long face he said "Fine. The first divination class Trelawney said there was a Grim in my cup" and added "a grim is supposed to be a death (?) "

"Oh" She clearly didn't know what else to say. "But you don't believe in it, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. No, he didn't believe in it . . .did he? The truth was that although he didn't want to believe it, all the facts pointed to the grim.

"Harry?" She asked worriedly. Ron and Hermione had stopped fighting and were now looking at Harry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

After Transfigurations, the four of them met Ginny and the Twins for lunch.

"I'm starving!" Alex exclaimed a little too loudly, making some sixth years to stare.

"You're always starving", Fred piped in, obviously trying to make her mad, but not suceeding in it.

"True, and you're always stupid. Now, if we're done stating the obvious, let's eat!"

"She got you" George observed.

His twin didn't answer.

"Oh, c'mon! She was only telling he truth!" Harry said.

"Very funny!" Fred answered.

Their next class was Care of Magical Creatures, so the group of third years hurried out of the castle. "You know, I really wish I had been here when Malfoy was attacked . . .at least I wouldn't have missed all the fun before taking care of this boring creatures", Alex said looking down at the worm-like animals.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Saturday arrived too quckly, far too quickly for Alex's taste. She dreaded waking up knowing she'd have to spend the following hours doing God-knows-what until Snape decided it was enough. Harry had already told her some of the things he had had to do the times he had been in detention with Snape, none of them sounding pleasant in the least.

"He made me clean the toilettes, withouth magic" Ron had exclaimed the previous night.

"Well, I'd rather do that and not be used as Guinea-pig for some of his potions" Alex had then replied.

"Of course you would," Fred had said coming from behind her. "or he might use a love potion on you. You know, I think he has a thing for you-" But he hadn't been able to say more as he was had been chased around Gryffindor's common room by a very, very angry Alexandra.

"I don't really get why Fred says those things if he knows she'll be like a dragon afterwards." Harry had simply shaken his head at Ron's comment.

Just like Ron had said, Snape informed Alex that she would be cleaning the girls' toilettes _withouth_ magic.

"You may leave when you finish and don't try to get away, I'll know if you're not doing your work." He warned her.

Standing in the middle of the girls' bathrooms Alex happily thought that Snape didn't know that back home, her parents made her clean her toilette herself, so she was quite used to doing it without magic . . .after all she didn't have magic back then. 'Well, better get started', she told herself.

Two hours later, the toilette was sparkling clean and professor Severus Snape stood at the entrance looking slightly surprised. He was expecting to find the toilette dirty, a humilliated Alex on the floor, or even better, he had expected her not to be there at all. But he recovered soon from his shock and before the girl could say anything he simply told her "I said no magic, Kevingston"

"But I-" She started, outraged

"Silence! You will be cleaning trophies next Saturday and if you dare use magic, you'll be stuck in detention during the whole week!" He menacingly told her. "Now leave!"

Alex did not need to hear that twice. She raced down the corridors hoping she'd meet Harry but had no luck. Every classroom, every hall was empty, unless you counted Peeves.

Taking out a quill and a piece of parchment from her pocket, Alex sat on the cold, hard floor outside an empty classroom. Since there was nothing else to do, she'd write to her friends.

Hi guys! How are you? I hope you are doing fine. School here's great, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how amazing the building is! I've already met a lot of people. There's the Weasleys – Fred and George, who are twins, Ron, who is my age and Ginny, the smallest of them all- there's also Hermione Granger, she's really smart and then, there's Harry. Now, passing on to the people I hate (yes, believe it or not I already hate some people here, number one: Severus Snape. I don't know what to say except I HATE HIM! He's annoying, arrogant and any other thing you might immagine. After him, there's also Draco Malfoy and well, all of the Slytherins as a matter of fact. . .and to think I actually considered going into Slytherin.

_Oh, before I forget: Students in Hogwarts are sorted out into houses (just like we were divided into colours for sports, remember?). Slytherin is one of them. Then you have Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and of course, Gryffindor (where I belong)._

_Well, gotta go . . .not really but I kind of got bored of writing. I promise I'l write again soon._

_Hugs,_

_Alex_

_Ps: Write you too! Oh, and give the letters to mom and dad, they'll know where to send them._

'There!' Alex though as she put the quill away and folded the letter. She got up and sterted walking towards the owlery, when she saw someone familiar at the end of the corridor.

"Harry!" She yelled, but he didn't hear. Running to catch up with him, she failed to notice that a person had come out of a classroom and happened to be in her way. Colliding into the stranger, Alex fell hard on the ground. 'Why do I have this sense of deja vu?' She asked herself.

"If I didn't know how clumsy you are, I would think that you are doing it on purpose"

Okay, whatever she had been expecting, it sure as hell wasn't her potion's teacher.

Standing up a little dizzy from the hit, Alex raised her chin and looked defiantly at the man. "Again, I would have apologized if you hadn't been so impolite!" She scoffed.

She moved to the side to continue her way but Snape caught her arm.

"If you ever dare say that again, I can guarantee you you'll be stuck in detention forever." He said, moving his face closer to hers, so close in fact, she could almost feel his breath on her skin.

Cheeks turning slightly pink, Alex cooly replied "You should really find a new threat, sir. That one is starting to sound quite lame."

Snape's muscles tensed, his face turning dead serious and very pale, rage visible in his eyes. He pursed his lips tightly, making them go white and his grip on Alex's arm became tighter.

"Let her go!" Harry shouted from where he had been watching. Turning to face him, a slight sneer appeared on Snape's face. "Of course, if it isn't Saviour Potter!" He exclaimed mockingly. "Well, let's see how you save yourself and your little friend from this one. Both of you will have detention every Monday _and_ Tuesday." He finished, letting go of Alex's arm.

Waiting for Snape to be further away she hurried to where Harry was standing "Did you see how close his face was!" She asked him outraged, and once the hated potions teacher couldn't hear her, she muttered "and if I didn't know him better, I'd think he's just making up excuses to see us more often, pervert!"

"_and_ Thursdays!" Snape added as he walked away. Obviously his hearing must have been pretty good, since he was probably thirty feet awayfrom them.

"How did he hear me?" Alex asked Harry bewilderedly as they strolled towards the gate of the castle later that afternoon.

"Maybe he casted a spell", Harry suggested.

"Yeah, with Snape you never know." George said catching up.

"I think it is simpler," Fred started

"Where did _you two_ come out from?" Alex asked gaping at them.

"Ahaha, that's a secret! . . . but as I was saying" Fred continued, "the answer is quite simpler." Alex could sense another Snape-related comment and prepared for the chase. "like?", she asked.

"You know he can't resist listening to the sound of your voice!" But that was not all

" . . . I never thought he'd dare try to kiss you in front of Harry." That was it. Alex started chasing Fred for annoying her . . .and Harry, for telling of the embarrasing situation..


	11. Screwing up again

**Disclaimer: **I own only my original characters, nothing more.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'New at Hogwarts' Chapeter 11 Screwing up . . ._again_

It was already dark outside when Ron and Hermione made their entrance in the common room looking happy as ever.

"Here you are!" Ron said, dropping various sweets on Harry's lap and once they were done telling him and Alex all about Hogsmeade, -not without Ron's comment about butterbeer- Hermione asked Harry what he had done.

"Well, Lupin invited me for some tea in his office and Snape came in . . ."

"So that was where you had got yourself into! I looked for you when I was done with the toilettes but as I didn't find you I sat and wrote a letter to my friends back home and then I crashed into Snape and . . ." Alex trailed off, seeing the inquiring looks on Ron's and Hermione's faces. Harry told them about the cup Snape had given Lupin _and_ their landing on detention.

"You got detention _again_?" Hermione asked Alex, who simply shruged and looked away.

"And Lupin drank it?" Ron asked astonished, talking about the cup.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "We'd better get going . . .the banquet's about to start".

When they left through the portrait hole, they were still talking of Snape

"But if he. . . you know . . ." Hermione lowered her voice, glancing around. "If he were trying to poison Lupin he wouldn't do it in front of Harry".

"Yeah, maybe you're right", Harry said as they reached the Great Hall, which was decorated for the occasion: Halloween.

The food was great. Even Hermione and Ron, who were bloated with candy repeated. Harry could not stop staring at the teacher's table where Lupin was talking to tiny professor Flitwick. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but Snape seemed to be blinking more than usual as he regarded professor Lupin.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex followed the rest of their fellow Gryffindors up to Gryffindor's tower, but when they reached the corridor where the portrait of the fat lady was, they found it crowded with students.

They could hear Percy's high-pitched voice as he called for Dumbledore, who appeared moments later. They got closer to see what it was all about.

"What the hell?" Alex said out loud.

The fat lady was gone. But that was not all, the portrait had been riped so harshly that some strands had fallen to floor and there were even some big pieces missing.

Looking at proffesors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape, who were approaching quickly with saddened eyes, Dumbledore said "She has to be found. Please professor McGonagall, tell Mr Filch immediately to look for the fat lady in every portrait in the castle.

Suddenly, they heard a sneering voice. It was Peeves.

"What is it, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked him.

"She's embarrassed and doesn't want to be seen. She's a dissaster. I saw her running through the scenery, towards the fourth floor, dodging trees and screaming something terrible".

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked in a low voice.

"She did. He got angry with her since she didn't let him in, you knou?

That Sirius Black has an unbearable temper!"

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

All students were sent to the Great Hall, every single one of them looking as confused as the rest.

"The teachers and I have to search the castle", professor Dumbledore explained whilst professor McGonagall and Flitwick closed all the doors of the Great Hall. "I'm afraid you'll have to spent the night here for your own safety. I wan the prefects to stand guard by the doors and I leave both Anual Prizes in charge. Notify me through any of the ghosts". Professor Dumbledore stopped before leaving. "Well, You will need . . ." and with a flick of his wand, the tables were sent to a side. Another flick and the Gret Hall's floor was covered by hundreds of red, comfy-looking sleeping bags.

"Allright, everyone, go to sleep! I will be turning out the lights in ten minutes." Percy said over the noise.

"C'mon" Ron said to Harry, Hermione and Alex. They grabbed three bags and headed towards a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered worriedly.

"Well, Dumbledore obviously thinks so" Ron said.

"Lucky he chose this night, do you realise?" Hermione commented. "The only night we weren't in the tower".

"I suppose he doesn't know what day he's living in. He hasn't realised it's Halloween. . . otherwise, he would have come in here violently."

Hermione shuddered.

Around them in the Great Hall, everybody was asking the same question: "How did he get in?"

Hearing the various and unlikely theories, Hermione lost her patience. "Am I the only one that has read _Hogwarts, a history_?" she asked the three.

"Probably, why?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts is not only protected by walls but also by a series of enchantments to prevent anyone from entering furtively." Hermione reminded him.

"I'm going to turn off the lights now!" Percy yelled. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags."

All the candles went out at once, the only light coming from the silvery ghosts and the enchanted ceiling, which was full of stars as the real one.

Harry felt as if he were sleeping outdoors and was about to fall asleep as Ron and Hermione had already done when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"Pssst, pssst, Harry!" Alex called.

Harry turned round to see what the girl wanted. "What is it?"

"Who is Sirius Black?" She asked with a clueless expression.

"You don't know who he is?" Harry asked taken aback, surprised that she didn't know. All the wizarding world knew who he was . . .though now that he thought about it, he hadn't know either. "He was a death eater. . ." He started, but seeing the blank look Alex was giving him, he had to explain "That is what Voldemort's followers call themselves"

"Oh", Alex replied feeling stupid.

"Well, anyways, as far as I know, he was a death eater. He was sent to Azkaban for killing 12 muggles and a wizard, Petter Petigrew. The biggest piece of him that was left was one of his fingers."

"That's . . .disturbing", Alex said, not entirely sure if it had been a good idea to ask.

"Why didn't you ask before?" Harry whispered.

"I felt stupid. Just like now", she smiled sheepishly. Harry just returned the smile.

"Don't worry . . .I didn't know much either when I first came to Hogwarts. . ."

Moments latter, they were both asleep under the star-lit enchanted ceileing.

Every hour, a teacher would come round the Great Hall to check everything was in order. Around three in the morning, when many of the students were already fast asleep, professor Dumbledore came in and approached Percy –Ron's older brother- who happened to be just some feet away. They shared a brief conversation, interrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape's voice. Harry remained still and quiet, but he wasn't the only one. Next to him, Alex strained her ears trying to hear the conversation taking place between the two professors.

". . .do you have any idea so as to how he might have entered, professor?" She heard him ask.

"Many, Severus, but all equally unlikely." Dumbledore replied.

The four of them opened their eyes slightly. Snape seemed angry.

"Do you remember, headmaster, the conversation we had before . . .the start of term?" Severus asked barely moving his lips so that Percy couldn't hear.

"I remember, Severus"

"It seems . . .almost _impossible_ that Black could have entered the school without any help. I expressed my preocupation when you pointed. . ."

"I don't think anyone in this castle helped Black to break into Hogwarts", Dumbledore observed in a tone that made it clear that he wouldn't discuss the matter further.

After both Dumbledore and Snape had left, the four Gryffindors looked at eachother.

"What were they talking about?" Ron asked.

During the following days, every single person in the castle was talking about Sirius Black. The speculations about how he had managed to penetrate the castle getting more and more fantastic; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent most of the Herbology's class telling how Black could turn into a flowery shrub.

Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, the escape of the fat lady (who'd been found hiding in a map of Argyllshire, in the second floor) had meant the crazy sir Cadogan would be replacing her, as he had been the only one who had been brave enough to accept the job.

But for Harry, Sir Cadogan was the least of his worries; teachers would use any excuse to follow him everywhere and Percy stuck to him like a lost puppy (Harry thought this was Mrs. Weasley's doing).

"You know," Alex told Harry as they strolled down a corridor after finally leaving the dungeons where Snape had made them stay after the class was over to discuss their detention. "In a way, you should be glad it's not Snape following you around . . .can you imagine turning round a corner and suddenly bumping into him? That's creepy!"

"Yeah" , Harry agreed . . .it could have been worse . . .

" . . .or what if you get up at night to answer nature's call and Sanpe's face is glancing up at you from the lavatory? Can you imagine : Potter . . .(glub) . . .get (glub) . . .back to (glub) . . .bed!" Alex mimicked.

Harry laughed hard at that. "Yeah, but then it'd be easier to get rid of him; Just flush and he'll be gone."

"At least Myrtle will have company!" Alex had accidentally met Myrtle –the ghost of a student- when she Snape had told her to clean the toilettes. The girl had been whining the whole time and asking about Harry.

"Potter!" they both turned around and saw professor McGonagall, who had just come out of her office. "I need to speak to you", she said.

"I'll wait here", Alex told Harry as he entered the room.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came out of McGonagall's office looking gloom.

"Harry, what happened? Is there something wrong?" his fellow Gryffindor asked worriedly.

"She wanted me to stop going to quidditch practice"

"Wha- no! First match's against Slytherin, and you've already lost tons of practice because of detention!" Alex lectured him, sounding like Hermione.

"She said she'll let me practice but there's gonna be a teacher there . . . and I haven't lost any practice . . .Wood made me spend the weekend training, remember?"

"Oh, hehe . . .I guess I forgot . . ." Alex asked noticing there was something more. "What else did she tell you?" She pressed.

"Just what Ron's dad told me, that Sirius Black is coming after me-" He said but was interrupted by Alex yelling.

"WHAT! HE'S AFTER YOU, HARRY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!" She bellowed.

"Will you keep your voice down!" he whispered annoyed. "I already get enough attention as it is."

"Sorry", she apologized calming down. "It's just that- why?" she sounded anxious.

"I don't know. All I've been told is that he's after me, that he said 'he's in Hogwarts'" Harry explained.

"But then . . .the grim . . .Harry, you don't think it's real, do you? I mean, you saw it when you left your uncle's and then it appeared _twice_, in your tea cup." She finished her sentence and looked at him preocupied.

Harry stayed silent.

As the day of the match approached, the weather got gloomier and gloomier, strong winds whistling atop the towers of the castle. With Harry training and Ron and Hermione arguing (this happened a lot lattely, with Crockshanks continuously chasing Scabbers), Alex had spent every rainy afternoon –the one she had free, of course, since she had detention with Snape Monday, Tuesday and Thursday- in the library. She had actually come across many great books. She particularly enjoyed one about potions; far from Snape and his I'm-superior look, Alex had found potions to be quite interesting. She'd even made a point to herself that when she had the time, she'd try some of the potion in there.

The previous day to the first quidditch match Alex woke up quite early; she'd never been able to sleep with the wind howling outside her window and it was no different now. Putting on her robes and her slippers, She decided that she might as well get something to eat –it was not like she was starving, but as she had nothing better to do and the library was probably closed.

She tickled the pear in the fruit portrait and went into the kitchen. Although it was very early, some house elves were already up.

"Hi", Alex ventured shyly.

"Hello, young mistress!" one of the house elves greeted with a very high-pitched voice. She stared at the creature before her. The elf was not dressed as the rest, he was wearing a pair of shorts, his chest bare with a tie around his neck and two different socks.

"Umm, hello", she said. "I'm Alex."

"Dobby is pleased to meet you!" Assuming that the elf's name was Dobby, Alex was about to ask wheter they had something to eat when a better idea occured to her.

"Listen, Dobby, could I cook something?" She asked bending down, so she was more or less the same height as the creature; Alex didn't like looking down at people when she spoke.

"Cook? We can cook for you!" The elf informed her proudly.

"Oh, yes, I know you can. I've tasted your food, It's the best!" She happily complimented. "But the thing is, I want to cook something special for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny", she said as she counted with her fingers.

"Harry? . . .Alex knows Harry Potter?" Dobby asked with adoration.

"Yeah, we're friends . . .so you know him too?"

"Harry Potter saved Dobby!" Dobby exclaimed, tear in his eyes. "I will help Alex prepare food!"

"That's great! I was thinking of pancakes. . .what do you think?"

"You want to know _my_ opinion?" The elf asked somehow surprised.

"Well of course! It's your kitchen I'm using . . .I don't want to be a burden for you!"

"No, no, no!" Dobby said shacking his head, his bat-like ears flapping against eachother. "No burden at all!"

"Ok, then! Let's get to work!"

An hour and a half later, four dozens of pancakes sat in four columns, one on top of the other.

"There!" Alex exclaimed content with the result. "Thanks, Dobby. I wouldn't have done it without you!"

"Alex is far too kind!" The elf choked out through tears.

Glancing at the clock on one of the walls, you came to the conclusion that if you wanted to get a shower before breackfast, you'd better do it fast.

"Sorry, Dobby, It's late, I gotta go, but I promise I'll come visit you . . .if not, you can come visit me anytime you want to!"

"Goodbye, Alex!" Dobby's high-pitched voice said.

Running to your room, you grabbed clean clothes and took a quick shower.

"Alex, where were you?" Ron asked as he helped himself to some delicious-looking pancakes.

"Taking a shower . . ."

"That's odd" George commented as he sat besides Ginny at the table. "They've never done pancakes beore!"

"They're so sweet and tasty!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah . . .they came out just fine", Alex said more to herself than anyone else. "Hey, where's Harry?"

"Practice", Hermione simply replied as she looked at the Daily Prophet.

"Then I guess I'll have to save some for him. Anything about Black?" Alexandra asked. She'd become more concerned after she learned that Black was after Harry.

"Not really." The other girl said back.

Suddenly getting a feeling, Alex looked up at the teacher's table. Snape was looking at her . . .no, wait, Snape was _staring_ at her. But he quickly looked appart, as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately for her, Fred had caught the last part of that strange situation.

"Oooooh, looking at your beloved?" His sugary-sweet false voice was more than she could take. As if catching Snape . . ._Snape_, of all the teachers staring at her wasn't sick enough!

"Shut up, Fred!" Alex growled, got up and left the Great Hall.

"What did I do now?" He asked confused. It was not like her to get up and leave . . .she was more of the I'll-kick-your-ass girl. Ron simply shrugged. "Girls", he said.

Alex needed to think, and with Fred and George around that would have been nearly impossible. No, she needed a quiet spot. Where could she go? Climbing several pairs of staircases, she found herself at the base of one of the towers. Going higher up, she finally reached a trap-door in the ceileing. The place was nothing like she had expected it to be. A bit dusty, yes, but calm and quiet, the wind barely audible despite the height. There was a couch facing the opposite direction of the small window and a fireplace to the side. Scattered in a corner were cushions of differrent sizes and colours, all comfy-looking.

"This might be just what I was looking for!" She said to no one in particular.

Rolling up the sleeves of her robes, she opened a small cupboard which had . . .

"A broom and a shovel . . .and a trash can too!" Everything she needed was there, so she started cleaning, completely forgetting about classes.

When the room was more or less clean and there wasn't dust floating all over the place or huge spider webs in every corner, she let herself fall on the couch, extremely exhausted.

"Class started ten minutes ago, Potter. So I think ten points should be discounted from Gryffindor. Sit Down", the unconfusable voice of Severus Snape, the most hated teacher at Hogwarts said somewhere in Alex's head. She bolted up from the couch where she had been sleeping for the past forty-five minutes. She was later for Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was sure, though, that professor Lupin wouldn't mind much, he wasn't like Snape. Talking about who . . . 'What's with the spooky dream? Probably Fred's fault. . .last time I checked, Lupin was the DADA's teacher.'She thought. (Luckily) the voice in her head answered. It seemed to have taken lots of vacations lately, but that was probably because Fred was doing it's job of annoying her. 'Well, better get going" and with that, she grabbed her schoolbag and headed for the classroom.

She opened the door just in time to hear Snape call Hermione an unbearable know-it-all (**a/n:** sorry, I've got the Spanish version and I don't really know the exact phrase used in the English version) and Ron answer furiously but not really out of place:

"You've asked a question and she's answered. Why do you ask questions if you don't want us to answer?"

Alex couldn't supress a laugh, which was very unfortunate since Snape chose to realise she was there _late_ . . . and laughing.

"Weasley," he said in a low voice, his face close to Ron's "You'll have detention-"

'Welcome to the club', Alex thought gloomily.

"And if I ever hear you question my way of teaching, you'll be sorry."

"What will you do", Alexandra said before she even realised what she was doing. ". . . give him more detention?"

Snape turned to look at her, his face reminding her of that time he'd grabbed her arm, after she'd written the letter to her friends.'Oopsies!' Her mind squeaked. Reality hitting her, she turned around and ran towards her new hideout . . .if Snape caught her, God knew what he would do!

(Maybe they weren't so empty, the threaths) part of her thought, not really knowing if it was her or the pesky voice, but not really caring either. She was listening, waiting for any sign that told her Snape was coming, but none came.

She sighed. Yes, she always screwed up things . . .specially with the wrong people.

Five minutes after the class had ended, Ron caught up with Harry and Hermione, who were shortly joined by the twins and Ginny.

"You know what that son of a bitch made me do?" He asked scandalizing Hermione with his choice of words. "I have to clean the infirmary's lavatories . . .no magic!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Alex?"

"Fred, keep on acting this way about her and I'll think you want to take her away from Snape!" Harry teased Fred who became silent but recovered quickly saying "Of course not! I was just asking."

"So, what were you saying about some lavatories?" George asked his younger brother who went into explaining their last DADA class.

Night came and still there were no sign of Alex. Waking up from his sleep and grabbing an old parchment, Fred tapped it with the tip of its wand, stared at it for some time, frowned, and then tapped it again.

Harry was almost asleep when Fred poked him in the arm.

"Hey, Harry, you don't mind if I borrow your invisibility cloak, do you?"

Although Harry appreciated his cloak very much and was not willing to lend it just like that, he was not willing either to loose more of the valuable time that could be spent sleeping.

"Take it . . .and let me sleep".

"Thanks!" Fred replied and hurried out of the bedroom with the cloak on and the piece of parchment and wand underneath it.

He scurried down corridors and past armours like a shadow, finally stoppìng at the foot of a spiraling staircase. Tapping the parchment once more, he put it away and climbed the stairs until he came to a trap-door . . .

"Alex?" He whispered, poking his head in that pitch-black room. He heard something move.

"Lumos"

The tip of his wand cast a dim light that allowed him to see the source of the noise; curled on a sofa, was Alex's sleeping form. Fred smiled and started tickling her.

Wriggling to get out of his grasp, Alex finally woke up.

"Fred . . . What are you doing up here? How did you find me?"

"Thanks to this little friend of mine", he said motioning to an old piece of yellowish parchment.

"An old piece of parchment?" Alex asked, echoing the narrator's words.

Fred mocked hurt "Your words wound me!" he exclaimed. "It is thanks to this 'old piece of parchment' that we've done all we've done. Watch", he told her and touched the paper with the tip of his wand

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good", he said and some letters immediately appeared on the parchments surface. "This little friend here shows me where every single person within school grounds is", he explained. It was fascinating. You could see that most of the tiny dots with labels were still –most students were sleeping- while others were moving . . .or as in their case, somewhere they shouldn't be.

"Cool", Alex praised. "So, you just came here to wake me up?" She asked half joking, half serious . . .she really was curious so as to why he had come.

"Yes, 'cause I live to annoy you", Fred rolled his eyes.

"Well, since I met you, that would seem the case!" She replied amused.

"I was simply curious about where you had got yourself into, that's all" He said not looking at her.

"Awwww, how sweet! You care about me!"

"Yeah, but keep your voice down or we'll get caught" Fred whispered.

"Riiight, 'cause you're scared _Snape_ will find us. . ."

"Hey!" He jumped. "I'm not the one who's been hidding from him all day in this place!" He retorted.

"Touche", Alex muttered. "He seemed really angry, just like that day he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go . . ." She said, voicing what she had been thinking before. "and I really didn't feel like getting more detention. . .or worse, going to Dumbledore _again_". She said looking downwards. She was sure her parents would be very dissapointed if they heard that she was not er. . .behaving.

Suddenly, Alex jerked her head upwards.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping and resting for today's game?" She asked suspiciously.

"Er, well, I guess you could say that, yes" Fred admitted

"Fred, go back to your room. It's two in the morning! _And_ it's raining!" She added. "If you're not completely rested, you are not going to be able to play in these conditions!".

Getting up from her spot on the couch, Alex grabed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon!" She barked.

Hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak, they made their way to Gryffindor's common room.

"Now," She said once they had taken off the cloak. "go rest!" Alex commanded.

"Yes, mom", Fred answered mockingly.

Five hours later, Alex woke up and descended the stairs into the common room. Hermione and Ron were there, already arguing.

"Morning guys!" She greeted sleepily. "What if we go get some breakfast? You can continue your er, disscusion after the match."

Glaring at eachother, they left through the portrait hole, Alex leading the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** The end! . . .of chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed.

**Review plz!**

Catgirl89


	12. Accidents and unpleasant situations

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to every person out there who liked the story and reviewed . . . and for those who liked it and didn't review )

**Disclaimer: **I own only my original characters, nothing more.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'New at Hogwarts' Chapeter 12 Accidents and unpleasant situations 

It was raining hard, thunder roaring and lightning lighting up the sky. This, however, didn't keep students or teachers from gathering in the quiddicth pitch to watch the first match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

The game had already started and, despite the conditions, the players zoomed around the field as if there was no storm at all.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated the field, and Alex thought she'd seen something black below, like an animal, but she didn't give it much thought, as she and Hermione cheered when Harry accelerated, trying to catch up with Cedric Diggory –Huffplepuff's seeker- who was just about to catch the snitch. He was almost there . . .almost . . .

But suddenly, he was falling.

Faster . . .

And faster . . .

"HARRY!" Both girls yelled. Alex glanced downwards and saw, much to her horror, at least a hundred dementors, all pointing at Harry, their faces covered by their cloaks.

He landed rather softly on the grass, immediately followed by the rest of the team, plus Ron, Hermione and Alex, who rushed to his side.

Making his way to the group, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry, who was lifted in the air on a stretcher, and took him to the Hospital Wing, closely followed by the Gryffindor's team, Alex, Ron and Hermione.

Harry finally woke up only to find his friends surrounding his bed.

"What happened?" He asked bolting from the bed.

"You fell", Fred explained. "It must have been. . . what? Twenty metres?"

"We thought you'd got yourself killed!" Alicia said trembling.

"But, the match", Harry asked. "How did it end? Will it be repeated?"

Nobody answered.

"We didn't loose. . .did we?"

"Diggory caught the snitch", George replied. "just after you fell. He didn't realise what was going on. When he looked back and saw you on the grass, he wanted it to be put off. He wanted the match to be played again. But they won fairly. Even Wood has admitted it."

After ten minutes of trying to cheer Harry up, Madam Pomfrey arrived to order them to let Harry rest.

The team left, but Alex, Hermione and Ron stayed. Seeing the worried looks on his friend's faces, Harry quickly thought of something to say.

"Did anybody get the Nimbus?"

The three looked at each other

"Um . . ." Alex said.

"What's wrong?" Harry worried.

"Well, when you fell . . . it was carried by the wind", Hermione said hesistantly.

"And?"

"and it . . . it crashed . . . against the Whomping Willow".

Fearing the answer, Harry asked "So?"

Madam Pomfrey made Harry stay in the hospital wing for the weekend. Harry didn't complain, but he wouldn't allow her to throw away the splinters that remained from his faithful Nimbus 2000. Alex knew just how he felt. Averytime something she cherished got broken, she wouldn't let her mom get rid of the pieces.

Saturday morning, Alex woke up with afeeling of dread. Why, though, she wasn't sure. Seeing as Hermione was still fast asleep, she got dressed and decided to go visit Harry on her own; Hermione and Ron would probably do the same thing once they got up, so she left.

"Alex!" Harry exclaimed as the girl entered the hospital wing.

"Hi! What's up?" She greeted, setting aside the feeling of uneasiness that had built up within her. "What are you thinking about?" She curiously asked, noticing his pensative expression.

"Nothing", Harry quickly lied. He'd been thinking about the Grim.

_Twice_ he had seen it and in _both_ ocassions, he'd been involved in lethal accidents.

"You're lying! I know there's something bothering you, Harry." She said and narrowed her eyes. "Listen, you already heard Fred: it's the first time you've lost a match . . . and it wasn't even your fault!" Alex said exasperated.

Harry looked down at his sheets and sighed. "It's not that." He said.

"Then what?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Oh, c'mon, Harry!" She pressed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, it was the Grim."

"The Grim?" She asked confused. "You saw it during the match?" She frowned.

"Yeah, I saw it just before the dementors came, before I fell . . . when the field was lit up . . ." Harry trailed off.

They remained quiet for some seconds until finally, Alex said

"That's odd . . ." She frowned again.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. There was something she was not telling.

"You weren't the only one to see it. When that flash illuminated the pitch, I thought I saw an animal . . . a _black_ animal, but it was gone before I could give it another thought."

"So?" Harry asked, still not understanding where she was going.

"Well, the thing is, Harry, I don't think that was the Grim at all.

You see, _you_ saw the Grim and fell off your broom shortly afterwards-"

"Yeah, so? That just means it _was_ the Gr-"

"_But . . ._ _I_ saw it too . . .and nothing happened to me."

Harry didn't look to convinced, though.

"Listen, Harry, I'm not saying the Grim doesn't exist. I'm just saying that whatever that was, it sure as hell wasn't the Grim." She finished.

Just then, the Weasley twins came in carrying a large basket between them.

"Hi guys!" Alex greeted cheerfuly. "What kept you?"

"Well, George said. "Unlike what one would think, getting to Hogsmeade and back . . ."

"to get these . . .", Fred added as he pointed to the interior of the wooden basket.

"without anyone noticing," George went on.

"Takes quite long!" They both finished, pouring dozens of chocolates from Honeydukes on Harry's head.

"Oh", Fred added, remembering something. "and this is for you." He said. handing Alex a real-looking sugar quill. She hugged Fred tightly. "Thank you!" She exclaimed looking really happy.

The twins grabbe two chairs and sat by Harry's bed.

"So, where _are_ Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked after a while.

"Well, Hermione was still sleeping when I left the girls' dormitories, so they must be finishing breakfast by now . . ."

She had barely finished saying this when both, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Alex!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw her friend, who was waving at her. "I thought you were still doing detention!"

Alex's smile froze.

"Detention?" She repeated dumbly. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh . . .ahhhh! WHY DOES STUFF LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?' She thought, starting to panick.

"Ahhhh! I've gotta go, guys. See ya later!" She yelled as she ran towards the exit. However, she stopped dead in her tracks before she actually made it to the door.

"I- I can't!" She stated horror-struck, making her way back to Harry's side.

"Alex, you have to go. He's going to be angrier if you don't show up a all", Hermione admonished her.

"Hermione, I _can't_. He's going to kill me! Last time I saw him he was way beyond angry!" She was terrified.

"Alex," Harry said confused. "Why are you so scared? You've never been like this before about Snape . . .besides, it's like you said: he'll probably just give you more detention . . ."

Looking at Harry, Alex thought that over.

"You're right . . .I'll go!" She said and strolled out of the infirmary looking confident.

"Pfff . . .She's crazy", Fred said.

"Kyahhhhhhhh!"

They heard Alex's yell before she came running into the hospital wing.

"He's out there! I just saw him pass by!" She said in a panicked whisper. "I know, I'll hide under Harry's bed!" She said smacking her fist into her open palm.

Trying to calm her down, Fred said "Maybe he didn't notice you?" and smiled hopefuly.

"_Not likel"_ a soft but very, _very_ angry voice said from behind Alex, who took in a quick breath, her eyes wide open. 'Uh-oh' was all her stunned mind could think of.

Slowly turning around, Alex came face to face with the furious form of Severus Snape.

"Do you have _any_ idea", he furiously whispered. "of the time it is?"

Alex looked into his cold eyes and shuddered, her lips tightly sealed. She shook her head 'no'.

"It is _half past nine_ in the morning!" He bellowed.

She looked up at his face. "Oopsies?" She faintly whispered back.

Taking hold of her arm, Snape pulled her out of the hospital wing, towards the dungeons. His grip was so tight it hurt Alex. But she didn't dare say a word and kept her gaze on the cold stone floor. Finally, they arrived at the dungeon and Snape let go of her arm.

"In", he commanded with cold fury and she quietly obliged.

Closing the door, he sat behind his desk.

"Sit", he instructed her in the same unfriendly voice. Alex as sure as hell didn't know what type of punishment to expect.

"Well," He started, his eyes never leaving her. "Since you do noy seem to understand what being in time means," He made a long pause and scrutinized Alex with his gaze. She blushed, feeling uncomfortable.

"You will have to learn the importance of being _precise_. For this, you will be making potions", he said.

'Potions?' Alex thought. Where was the catch in that? Had Snape finally softened?

"These potion, however, need for the ingredients to be added at the exact moment the book says."

'This is all very interesting but there has to be more to it'. There was still something missing, Alex could tell.

"Unless the _three_ of your potions are perfect, you will fail my subject!" He barked.

Standing up outraged, fear forgotten, Alex's temper flared.

"You can't do that! I've been working extra hard to catch up, and so far, all my potions have turned out quite allright!"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do, miss Kevingston!" He said, voice rising in anger. "And '_quite allright_' just wont do."

'They would have turned out perfect if _ you_ hadn't been looming around!' She added in her mind. Snape's lips curved as his eyes remained fixed upon her own.

"It seems to me, that my presence makes you uneasy", he drawled in a different tone from the one before.

Alex's cheecks turned pink (he's got you!), the pesky voice said. Ignoring it, Alex shot back

"That's not true!"

"You _will_ call me _sir_ or professor at all times, Kevingston." His voice turning dangerous again.

"You might not be aware," he resumed in his low, soft voice after a few seconds. "that professor Dumbledore has asked every single teacher to report on your development", he paused with a nasty grin. "and unless –as I already said- your potions are perfect, I will make sure that you fail not only potions, but the rest of the subjects too . . .menaing you'll have to course third year _again_."

"If that's the way it's going to be with you, then I don't think I want to go on taking potions", she defiantly said.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you to decide. I-"

KNOCK

KNOCK

Breaking eye-contact, they both turned towards the door.

Glancing one last time at the insolent brat he had for student, Snape said

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened. Albus Dumbledore stood at the entrance, apparently oblivious to the tension between student and teacher.

"Ah! I thought I heard voices!" He simply said. "Severus, I need to speak to you", he added, turning to Sanpe.

"Now?" the latter asked, not willing to let Alexandra escape so easily.

"I'm afraid it's quite urgent", Dumbledore apologized.

"Very well, headmaster." Snape said with resignation. "Kevingston, you may leave." He added without even looking at her.

She, however, shot him a look that said too clearly 'This isn't over!'.

When Alex turned up at the hospital wing barely an hour after Snape had dragged her out, she was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking up from a book she was reading.

"Why are you back so soon?" Ron said at the same time.

"Did he give you more detention?" Harry wanted to know.

"Did a piano fall on his head?" George asked sounding hopeful.

"Did you _kill_ him?" Fred said sharing his twin's feeling.

Sighing and sitting on Harry's bed, Alex said

"The answers are: He was about to make me course thhird year once more . . .even though I haven't finished it yet but Dumbledore came in and sort of rescued me. No, I didn't get more detention, and no, Snape's not dead."She finished. "Nor did a piano fall on his head." She added at the end rolling her eyes, seeing as George's face had lit up once more.

"Awww . . ." the twins pouted.

"Did you at least kiss him?" Fred asked with a grin sounding as eager as he had just moments ago.

Alex went red for the umpteenth time that day. This time, it was from anger, though. She drew out her wand and started throwing every curse and hex that came to her mind . . . which caused a scandalized Madam Pomfrey to kick them out from the hospital wing.

"Great! Now we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to visit Harry!" Alex complained.

"I was not the one throwing curses, hexes and whatnot all over the place!" Fred defended himself.

"_I was not the one_ asking stupid questions!" She hissed back. And then added as an afterthought

"You know, one day I'll wake up to find I love Snape and it's all going to be your fault."


	13. Damn that mistletoe!

**Disclaimer: **I own only my original characters and ideas, nothing more.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

'New at Hogwarts' Chapeter 13 Damn that mistletoe!

Monday was a great change from th previous disaster-striken days. Despite the fact that they had potions, they had quite a good laugh when, after listening to Malfoy gloat about Gryffindor's defeat, Ron threw a slimy crocodile's heart at him, making Snape take 50 points from Gryffindor.

After lunch, as they headed towards the DADA class, Ron declared "If Snape teaches again Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm going to be sick!"

"Yeah", Alex said. "Having to put up with that ego-inflated, stupid, egocentric, self-centered, mean, idiot, arrogant twice in a day would be too much."

"Yeah", Harry agreed.

Just in case, Hermione stuck her head in the classroom before going in.

"perfect!" She exclaimed happily.

Professor Lupin was there, looking convalescent but smiling nevertheless at the students as they sat down and burst out complaining about Snape's behaviour during Lupin's illness. Everybody shouted at the sime time, making it impossible to determine who was saying each thing.

"Two scrolls!" Someone at the back yelled.

"Did you tell professor Snape that we hadn't arrived there yet?" Professor Lupin asked frowning. Everyone started talking at once again.

"Yes, but he said we were far behind . . ."

" . . . he didn't listen . . ."

" . . . two scrolls!" The nagging voice insisted.

"Alex," Ron whispered to his friend who was standing up. "I think he already got the 'two scrolls' part"

"Oh" The girl said, sitting down. The three friends sweatdropped.

After class, professor Lupin asked Harry to stay for a while. He probably wanted to talk about the dementors and the quidditch match. So Alex left Hermione and Ron with the excuse that she was going to look for the twins, which was, actually, a lie. She was going to the library to get that book on potions she'd come across. She felt like trying some of them . . . plus, if Snape was going to make his best effort to make her fail her year, she'd have to work twice as hard.

There was only one problem, though. Madam Pince wouldn't allow her to take the book from the library if she didn't have a special permission signed by . . .

"Snape?" She repeated the old librarian's words, not willing to believe them. "But I've already read it in here . . .what's the difference?" As I said before, Madam Pince wouldn't allow her to _take_ the book. It seemed that as that was the only copy left in the entire school –no one knew what had happened with the rest of the copies - and it was greatly used by students in higher courses, she couldn't borrow it if she didn't have that permission. That, and the fact that a great number of books had gone missing since the start of school term.

Leaving the library dissapointed, she decided to visit her 'private spot' –that's what she'd decided she'd call the place she had found up in the tower. She could do some dusting and redecoration. Besides, she still had to check what was inside the cupboards.

Once she had moved stuff from its original place, created a curtain out of an old piece of cloth and nicked an unused carpet from a brooms' cupboard where Filch kept old or unused things -that's where she'd got the old piece of cloth from-, Alex decided that it was time to open the cupboard.

There was a raging fire in the fireplace. Alex supposed it was Dobby's doing since she had told him about this place before. Not having to use her wand to create light like the previous time she'd been there, she raised it just in case something nasty came from inside the furniture and used her free hand to turn the knob. A soft clicking sound was heard. She slowly opened the wooden door and gasped.

Alex could not believe what she was seeing. At least fifty small bottles, all labeled, containing different ingredients for potions stood before her on two separate shelves.

Below them was another pair of smaller wooden doors. With shaking hands, she eagerly opened themand was just as stunned as before. There was a small cauldron at the left and next to it, five books. Alex recognized one of them as the one she'd been trying to take from the library: "Advanced potions, tome 1" She read out loud.

Taking a closer look at the ingredients, she noticed only part of them were familiar to her, some, very rare ingredients and other, totally unknown.

"Wow", she softly whispered with awe. "unicorn hair? . . . and Boomslang skin! If I'm not wrong, this is like the stuff Hermione stole from Snape's supplies! . . . and what in heck's name is _'Derivillivio'?"_

"So," said a voice, startling her. "You're here again" 

"Fred!" Alex exclaimed surprised.

"You know, it's funny how you first look for me in the least probable place. . ."

"Oh, that." She said embarrased and looking away. "Fine, you caught me. I wasn't going to look for you-"

Fred's face said too clearly 'No, really? I hadn't noticed.'

"Okay, so I was gonna get a book on potions!" She blurted out and blushed. "I didn't want any of you to know . . . it's ironic, I hate Snape but I love potions. Harry and Ron would laugh at this for the rest of their lives!" She said glancing up at Fred.

"Well, as you said, it _is_ ironic", he agreed and opened his mouth to speak again, but Alex beat him to it.

"and _please_, don't make _any_ Snape-related comments right now!"

Fred closed his mouth and grinned broadly instead.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Too predictable", she told him.

During dinner, Harry told them about Lupin's promise to give him special antidementor classes. This partly cheered Alex since Wood started training the team with renewed energy, which meant long, exhausting practice, which in turn, meant that Harry would be too busy to think about the Grim. She admittedit; at first she had thought everything about the Grim was true. But now that she had seen it with her own eyes and had come out in one piece, perfectly unharmed –unlike Harry-, Alex was certain that it might have been anything _but_ th ghostly dog that prowled round the cementeries.

Two weeks before the end of term, the rainyand gloom weather was replaced by clear skies and white grounds. Alex, who had never seen the snow, was more than delighted with the change.

All around the castle, students were talking about their plans for the holidays. Alex was glad to hear that Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying, or she would have been very lonely. Her parents had sent her an owl days prior to the holidays apologizing and telling her she'd have to stay in the school. It had something to do with a surprise they had for her.

The last weekend before holidays started, there was a visit programmed to Hogsmeade and Ron and Hermione were merrily chatting about it. Feeling sad for a second, Alex decided to turn that sadness into anger against Snape. Despite the fact that they had argued, ignoring the fact that he was furious with her, completely overlooking the fact that she had actually tried to quit potions, Snape had not put off that Saturday's detention. What bothere her the most, was that if it hadn't been for bloody detention, she could have actually gone to Hogsmeade. It turned out that her parents had signed the authorisation when they'd come to Hogwarts to leave Alexandra. They knew that she would be taking classes every weekend but they signed it nevertheless, in case she had a free Saturday or Sunday 'Like this one!' She thought; her extra classes had been cancelled as all of the teachers considered her to e at the same level as her fellow students. All teachers escept Snape, of course.

Saturday morning, after saying her goodbyes to her friends and cursing under her breath, Alex made her way to the cold, frozen dungeons.

Meanwhile

"So, young Harry", said Fred imitating Percy. "Beahve yourself."

"See ya in Honeydukes!" George added winking at him. They'd just given Harry the Marauder's map, or as Alex called it 'that old piece of parchment'.

They left the classroom smiling with satisfaction and before closing the door, Fred turned around and said "One more thhing. Ask Alex if she liked my surprise when you see her . . . but make sure you wait until she's cooled down first."

"What . . .?" Harry asked suspicious.

Winking an eye and fighting back laughter, Fred replied "You'll see!" and they were both gone.

Holding just one second before she opened the door, Alex breathed deeply. If she didn't want to be made to course third year twice, she'd have to control her temper. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!"

Not wanting to stay there longer than needed, she entered the room . . .

Everything was going right (as right as it could be with those two, anyways!) until it was time for Snape to decide whether the last potion was as perfect as the previous two.

Happily getting to her feet, Alex went to the front of the class to get Snape. She'd sat as far as possible from him and, without his face looming over her cauldron, all three potions had been expertly brewed. The crystal shimmering surface of the latest one told her that one was no different.

"Sir?" She said. He looked up from the homeworks he was grading.

"I've finished"

Snape got up and went to where the cauldron was.

"And you call _this_ a freezing potion?" He asked as he glanced down at the green, bubbly substance. "It seems to me," he went on. "that you forgot to add one newt's eyes." He said with an unpleasant smirk. ' . . .hot' she heard part of her mind dreamily say as she saw that smirk appear. Clearing her head, she decided it must have been the fumes.

"No I didn't!" She protested getting closer and pointed with a finger at the cauldron. "It's just as it should be", she stated and looked at the content. " . . .GREEN!" Alexandra Kevingston yelled outraged. "It was crystal clear seconds ago! Something must have fallen in it!"

"You seem to forget that you are to call me _sir_ or _professor_ evry time you address me." He reminded her, his voice picking up a dangerous tone to it, becoming lower and softer

and taking a step closer to her.

"You are not listening!" She protested once more, taking a step closer herself.

"I am loosing my patience with you", he warned her, his face menacingly near to hers.

"Fine", she replied raising her face up to his. "Something must have fallen on it, _sir_", she said, emphasizing that last word.

"Like what?" He whispered back.

Alex was getting an uncomfortable feeling . . .

Alll of a sudden, they heard a noise coming from above. Raising their gaze, they noticed Peeves, the poltergeist, was there.

"Kissy-kissy!" He exclaimed. He had something green in his hands, and next to him . . .

"AHHHH!" Alex gave a shriek and moved backwards, stumbling over a stool and falling flat on her ass. Snape's face was contorted in disgust, his hands put up in front of him.

Even though Peeves left as soon as he was caught, they both remained rooted to the spot.

Neither of them could take their eyes of the menacing, offensive, hanging-from-the-ceileing . . .

. . . MISTLETOE!

Alex was tempted to ask Snape if he knew any strong, untraceable poison but refrained from doing so as he would realise she knew who the culprit was and would force the information out of her, taking matters into his own hands and Alex didn't want that to happen . . .she wanted to get him herself.

She was positively going to kill Fred when she found him!

. . .(how can you 'positively' kill someone? Isn't killing negative?). The pesky voice seemed to be getting dumber and dumber by the second . . .or maybe it was that it had nothing better to do.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the little mistletoe scene ; )

Catgirl89 


End file.
